Whispers of the Heart
by yamachi
Summary: Was machen unsere Hikaris ohne ihre Yamis? Gibt es ein Wiedersehen? Spielt nach den Mangas, also gibt es auch Spoiler. Pairings: AY,SK,BR,MM
1. Prolog

Prolog

Mysterious Dreams

By Yamachi

* * *

(Traum)

Tiefe Dunkelheit erfüllte mein Blickfeld.

Pechschwarz war es um mich herum, nicht ein Lichtstrahl schien sich hierher zu verirren, wo auch immer _hier _gerade war.  
Und obwohl es nichts gab, was ich hätte sehen können, überfiel mich keine Angst, im Gegenteil ein Gefühl von tiefster Ruhe machte sich in mir breit.

Man konnte fast sagen ich fühlte mich sicher. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, als ich plötzlich leicht an den Armen angefasst wurde.  
Zwei Gestalten führten mich. Zu einer Tür, oder besser zu einem Tor.

Hier drangen endlich auch einige Lichtstrahlen in die Dunkelheit, weshalb ich erkennen konnte, dass dieses Tor mindestens 15 Mal so groß war, wie ich.  
Dieses Tor fing an sich zu öffnen, erst nur eine Spalt breit, dann immer weiter.  
Die Gestalten, welche mich führten blieben mir trotz des, jetzt durch das Tor strömenden, Lichts verborgen, sie trugen Mäntel, die alles verhüllten, nicht einmal ihre Gliedmaßen konnte ich erkennen.  
Aber ihre Auren strahlten viel mehr aus, als jeder Gesichtszug je hätte verraten können.  
Sicherheit, und Wohlwollen konnte ich darin lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Auch mein Körper wurde in einen Mantel gehüllt.  
Ich wurde eine Treppe hinauf geleitet. Unzählige Stufen, bis zu einer weiteren Tür, diesmal nur etwa doppelt so groß wie ich. Auch diese Tür schien sich wie durch Geisterhand zu öffnen.  
Vor mir eröffnete sich ein riesiger Saal, vollkommen im Licht der ,nun durch die Fensteröffnungen tretenen, Sonne gebadet.

Es blitzte und schimmerte, als wäre alles aus purem Gold angefertigt worden.  
Doch mein Blick ruhte nicht auf diesem einzigartigen Schauspiel, er wurde von etwas anderem angezogen.  
Ich stand auf einer Art Balkon, mehrere Meter über dem Fußboden des Saales. Unter mir waren jede Menge verhüllte Gestalten, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen.

Eine weitere Tür wurde aufgestoßen, eilig rannte ein junger Mann in den Saal, er trug keinen Mantel nur ein Gewand aus feinstem Leinentuch.  
"Sie kommen, Sie kommen", rief er aufgeregt und mit einem Mal war der Saal still, eine Stecknadel hätte man fallen gehört, hätte jemand eine geworfen.  
Dann traten mehrere Gestalten durch die Tür, alle in feinsten Gewändern und mit einem anmutigen Gang.

Auch sie trugen keine Mäntel, trotzdem blieb es mir verwehrt ihre Gesichter zu sehen, ich schaffte es nicht auch nur einen Blick zu erhaschen, egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte.  
Die eben Eingetretenen setzten sich an einen langen Tisch, es sah aus, wie auf dem mittelalterlichen Bankett eines Königs.  
Einer der Männer, so viel konnte ich dann doch erkennen, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, ein wenig höher, als die anderen.  
Augenscheinlich war er die Person mit der meisten Autorität in diesem Saal, denn erst nach ihm setzte sich der Rest und auch alle übrigen, so dass es nun aussah, als wäre man auf einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft.

Bei dem Gedanken fühlte ich mich ein wenig ausgeschlossen.  
Was machte ich hier überhaupt?  
Wozu war gerade ich hier gelandet?  
Und warum schien ich so eine Art Ehrenplatz bekommen zu haben?  
Nicht wenige der Gestalten unter mir blickten zu mir herauf, sahen mich mitunter neidisch, hämisch oder auch einfach nur betrübt an.

Wussten sie mehr als ich?  
Hatten sie eine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging?  
Ein weiterer Junge kam angelaufen, er trat vor die Gesellschaft und verkündete etwas, doch ich konnte ihn nicht hören, plötzlich schien alles so weit weg, als wäre ich unter Wasser.  
Gleich nach dem Jungen traten zwei Gestalten in Umhängen durch die Tür, sie hielten eine dritte Gestalt in ihren Mitte, doch auch meine Sehkraft schien langsam zu schwinden, bis alles in einen bunten Quirl verschwamm und wieder schwarz wurde.

Mein Herz schien zu zerreißen, ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum, aber ich wollte hier bleiben, wollte weiter zu dieser Gesellschaft gehören, wollte wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, warum mir so etwas passierte.  
Ich fing an zu laufen, ich wollte hinter dem Licht herlaufen, welches sich immer weiter von mir zu entfernen schien.  
Doch so schnell ich auch lief ich schaffte es einfach nicht dieses warme Licht einzuholen.  
Dann wurde alles wieder komplett schwarz.

(TraumEnde)

* * *

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei saß ich senkrecht in meinem Bett.  
Kalter Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinunter.  
Schon wieder hatte ich diesen Traum gehabt, immer wieder war es dasselbe. Schwer atmend sah ich auf die Uhr neben meinem Bett.  
Es war ohnehin Zeit um aufzustehen, was machte schon eine Stunde früher oder später?  
Langsam erhob ich mich und verschwand erstmal für eine lange Zeit unter der Dusche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

Yamachi

So und nun kommt noch meine Betaleserin zu Wort, schließlich hatte sie als erste die Ehre und somit könnt ihr munter alle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler auf sie schieben, denn wenn, dann hat Kimimo sie übersehen.  
Kommi von Kimimo: Grins, ja ich möchte mehr lesen, also schreib bloß weiter!!! Sonst hetzte ich dir Laures auf den Hals... ich finde die Geschichte gut aufgebaut und auch fesselnd, mitunter ist die Satzkonstruktion etwas kompliziert, hab ich ja auch dazu geschrieben, aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist das dein Stil. Also, hoffe ich auf einen weiteren Teil as soon as possible... Kimimo


	2. Thoughts of the Past

So da bin ich auch mal wieder, scheint aber keinem aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich nicht zum Updaten kam. Hier ist der erste Teil und ich hoffe der gefällt mehr Leuten, als der Prolog. Vorweg aber noch ein paar Worterklärungen:

Koinu -- Puppy, Welpe zu Deutsch  
Inu no baka -- Blöder Hund, zumindest so in etwa  
Inukoro -- Auch eher ein Schimpfwort (So nennt Kouga Inuyasha ständig, und ich fand es lustig, ich weiß, mein Humor, aber lebt halt damit)  
Baka -- Na dazu sag ich mal nichts  
Hikari -- Licht ( Gemeint sind Yugi, Ryou und Marik )  
Yami Dunkelheit ( Gemeint sind Bakura, Malik und Atemu )

Und zum Schluss noch die Zeichenerklärung:  
------- Sichtweise wechselt (gibt es viele von )  
, ... , Gedankliche Kommunikation  
( Zwischen Hikari und Yami üblich )

Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Mangaende von Yu-Gi-Oh. Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten und werde auch nicht alles Mangagetreu verwenden. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Kazuki Takahashi, ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Part 1  
Thoughts of the Past  
By Yamachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanfte Geräusche kamen in meinen Ohren an.  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Neben meinem Bett ertönte das Radio, irgendeine Schnulze spielte darin.  
Sonnenlicht landete facetenreich auf meinem Gesicht. Von meinem Bett aus konnte ich durch das Fenster den Himmel sehen.

Strahlend blau war er heute einmal mehr und schon wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, schien die Sonne mich ärgern zu wollen, indem sie mir durch ihr Strahlen die Leere in meinem Inneren bewusst machte.

Seufzend stand ich also auf. Zumindest verlangte hier zu hause niemand von mir, wie die Sonne zu strahlen. Nacher würde das anders aussehen.

Naja, eigentlich verlangte auch keiner meiner Freunde, dass ich mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlte, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machten.  
Schon seltsam, wie sich manchmal alles in so kurzer Zeit verändert.

Das man Menschen, von denen man dachte, man würde sie abgrundtief hassen, plötzlich so sehr vermissen konnte. Aber auch daran war nichts zu ändern, leider konnte man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, man konnte nur darin schwelgen und sich fragen,warum nun alles so gekommen war und nicht anders.

Langsam schritt ich durch mein Zimmer, hier in meinem eigenen Reich gab es niemanden der mir sagte, was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen hatte, aber genauso gab es auch niemanden, der mich aufheitern konnte, der sich mit mir stritt oder dessen Anwesenheit ich einfach nur genießen konnte, nicht seit diesem einen Tag.

Erstmal duschen, das spült diese ganzen depressiven Gedanken hinfort, zumindest bis heute Abend, wenn ich wieder alleine nach hause kommen würde, nur um eine weitere Nacht voller Alpträume zu erleben.  
Früher hatte ich manchmal gedacht, dass der einzig mir bekannte Alptraum auch tagsüber an meiner Seite zu finden war, aber nun verschaffte es mir diese Art von Träumen, ihn immer und immer wieder gehen zu sehen.

Noch ein Seufzen, wenn ich so weitermachte, dann kam ich definitiv zu spät zur Schule, schon wieder.  
Also spazierte ich unter die Dusche, dudelte dabei das fröhlichste Lied, was ich in meinem Kopf finden konnte und ließ die Wassertropfen über meinen Körper rieseln.  
Mit einem dicken Froteetuch kam ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Doch als ich an meinem Kleiderschrank vorbei kam, musste ich ein weiteres Mal inne halten.

Vorsichtig schritt ich näher an den Spiegel, der mich in voller Größe wiedergab und zuerst war da auch wirklich nur mein Spiegelbild.  
Doch dann machte mein Spiegelbild eine Veränderung durch, es waren nur kleine unscheinbare Veränderungen, die den meinsten Leuten nicht einmal aufgefallen wären, doch ich kannte dieses Gesicht, diesen Körper in meinem Spiegel nur zu gut und es war nicht mein eigenes Spiegelbild.

Als erstes veränderten sich meine Augen, ihr Braun wurde kräftige, dunkler, der leicht naive Ausdruck war nun komplett aus ihnen verschwunden.  
Sie verengten sich kurz und schienen mich nun hämisch anzugrinsen.

Dann kamen die restlichen Veränderungen, meine Haare, die ohnehin schon aussahen, wie der Schnee wurden noch besser zur Geltung gebracht, indem sich meine Hautfarbe um einige Töne verdunkelte.  
Jetzt sah es aus, als hätte ich zu lange unter dem Toaster gelegen.  
Dann wurde mein Spiegelbild ein wenig größer als ich es selbst war.

Etwas muskulöser.

Tränen standen mir nun in den Augen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte ich meine Faust gegen die Scheibe geschlagen, der Spiegel zerbrach und mit ihm zerbrach nicht nur mein Spiegelbild, sondern es zerbrach auch einmal mehr mein Herz.  
Schluchzend fiel ich auf den Boden, wie ich es schaffte, nicht in eine der Scherben zu fallen, weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr, vielleicht hatte ich einen Schutzengel??

Wie ein Häufchen Elend, saß ich nun da, wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntes, würdest du lachen?  
Würdest du mich auslachen, wie du es so oft schon getan hast?  
Es wäre mir egal, nur um deine Stimme noch einmal zu hören wäre es mir egal.  
Warum musstest du gehen, sage es mir.

_"Bakura, warum??"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weich, warm, was konnte ein Mensch mehr wollen, kurz nachdem er das Reich der Träume verlassen hatte?  
Genau, eine Wärmequelle neben sie, von der man wusste, dass sie einen so schnell nicht verlassen würde.

Wenn diese Wärmequelle dann auch noch einem furchtbar gut aussehenden Menschen gehörte, dann verdoppelte sich das Verlangen, möglichst lange im Bett zu bleiben.  
"Hey, Koinu, bist du auch endlich mal wach, was soll das werden? Ein weiterer Komaansatz?",  
wenn der zweite Mensch mit einem im Bett, nicht eine Schwäche dafür hätte einen zu ärgern und dass wo immer und wann immer es ihm passte.  
"Du musst dich gerade melden, was war denn mit Sonntag, ne? schon vergessen, wie...",  
weiter wäre ich nicht gekommen, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, denn nun befanden sich zwei weiche Lippen auf den meinigen.

"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, sonst wird das heute nichts mit Schule, nicht das ich das nötig hätte, aber sonst fangen die Leute noch an zu quatschen und für üble Gerüchte haben wir beide momentan nicht die Zeit, was Koinu?", damit machte sich meine Wärmequelle auf und davon.

"Bloß weil **_Sie_** es nicht leiden können, wenn man hinter **_Ihrem_** Rücken über **_Sie_** spricht, Mister CEO, oder eher gesagt, es nicht mögen, dass **_Sie_** nichts dagegen tun könnten, Schüler lassen sich nicht so einfach aus der Schule werfen, wie Mitarbeiter aus einer Firma",daraufhin erntete ich erst einen giftigen Blick und dann ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

"Wenn es so einfach wäre Leute aus der Schule zu werfen, dann hätten sie das mit dir schon lange gemacht. Andererseits hättest du dich mit deiner Sturköpfigkeit wohl am Schulhofzaun festgebunden, ne Koinu?", daraufhin stand auch ich endlich auf und verzog mich beleidigt ins Badezimmer.

Im Spiegel wurde erstmal mein Gesicht unter die Lupe genommen, aber mein Blick fiel eher auf den roten Fleck an meinem Hals.  
Na toll das hieß dann ja wohl einmal mehr Rollkragenpulli und dass im April.  
Immer noch leicht verärgert über das Beweismaterial der letzten Nacht verzog ich mich unter die Dusche.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften unweigerlich zu meinen Freunden, besser gesagt zu zweien von ihnen, die ganze Sache war jetzt immerhin schon knapp sechs Monate her.

Die Erinnerungen, an ihre lachenden Gesichter, war noch ein wenig älter.  
Ich meine, natürlich lachten sie mit uns und grinsten, wie jeder andere Mensch auch, aber seit diesem einen Tag erreichte das Lachen einfach nicht mehr ihre Augen.

Ein wenig mieß ging es mir auch bei dem Gedanken. Während sie ganz offensichtlich in Gedanken, an ganz unmöglichen Sachen hingen, erlebte ich gerade die wohl glücklichst Zeit meines Lebens.

Das ging nun schon seit kurz nach Weihnachten so...

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

"Was für ne Party, nicht Jounouchi?", Honda schaute mich an, doch irgendwie war mein Blickfeld leicht verschwommen und es drehte sich alles.  
"Hey, bei dir alles klar? Du hast eindeutig zu viel getrunken, warum machst du so etwas bloß?", warum ich so etwas tat?  
Das Leben war scheiße, meinen Freunden ging es nicht wirklich gut und auch ich litt darunter.  
Warum wirkte die Welt auf einmal so groß, grausam und gemein?

"Ach , lass mich doch in Ruhe, und verpiss dich, ich geh dir ja schließlich auch nicht auf den Wecker, Honda", lallte ich ihn nicht wirklich freundlich an.  
Er nahm mich am Arm und zerrte mich mehr oder weniger in eine Richtung.  
Zu meiner Wohnung, oder besser zu der Wohnung meines Vaters, wie ich schnell erkannte.  
"Sieh dich mal an Jounouchi, du bist total besoffen, du weißt ja nicht mehr, was du sagst, ich bring dich erstmal nach hause.

"Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe. Und nimm deine Flossen von mir, ich habe es satt immer gesagt zu bekommen, was ich tun oder lassen soll. Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst oder es setzt was", ich hatte tatsächlich ausgeholt und Honda eine verpasst.  
Was mir schon im nächsten Moment wieder leid tat, nicht dass ich mir das hätte anmerken lassen.  
"Verdammt nochmal Katsuya, du bist ja schon genau so schlimm, wie dein Vater, manchmal kannst du echt eklig sein", das war genug, abrubt drehte ich mich um und rannte los, es war egal wohin, nur weg, weg von hier.

Dumpf hörte ich Honda, wie er hinter mir her lief und nach mir rief, aber ich war schneller, vielleicht lief ich vor mehr weg, als nur von Honda, vielleicht lief ich vor all dem weg, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war.  
Auch ich hatte einen guten Freund verloren und ich musste mit der Tatsache umgehen, das nun zwei weitere Freunde sich fühlten, als ginge die Welt unter, was für sie vielleicht stimmte.

Aber der größte Druck war der, dass alle von mir erwarteten, die gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Ich war so etwas wie ihre Stütze geworden, solange Jounouchi noch lacht, ist die Welt noch nicht verloren, oder so ähnlich.  
Ich selbst hatte niemanden, den ich mit meinen Problemen hätte belasten wollen, wer hört mir schon zu?  
Unter einem Baum hielt ich an, was hatte es für einen Sinn davon zu laufen?

Keinen.

Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo eine nette kleine Brücke für mich, von der ich springen konnte, aber selbst dazu war ich nicht in der Lage, denn dann würde ich aufgeben, mich , meine Freunde, einfach alles.

Unbemerkt war ich wieder dahin zurück gekommen, wo ich schon den ganzen Abend verbracht hatte, der Ort, an dem wir so etwas, wie eine Weihnachtsfeier veranstaltet hatte, nachdem alle wieder aus ihrem Weihnachtsurlaub zurück gekommen waren.

Das Anwesen von Seto Kaiba, super arrogantes Oberhaupt der Kaiba Corporation und doch irgendwo mein Freund, zumindest dachte ich so von ihm, was er dachte war immer ein Geheimnis.  
"Was wird denn das hier, wenn es fertig ist?", verwirrt sah ich von meinem Sitzplatz auf, doch erkennen konnte ich niemanden, mein Sichtfeld, war nach dem Sprint schlimmer, als vorher.  
Ich konnte nur erkennen, wie eine Gestalt näher kam und aus Reflex wich ich ein Stück zurück.  
"Jounouchi? Was zum Teufel machst du noch hier, wollte Honda dich nicht nach hause bringen? Du siehst ja ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

Kichern drang an mein Ohr, war das wirklich der, für den ich ihn hielt? Ich meine, Seto Kaiba und Kichern?  
Wahrscheinlich liege ich schon irgendwo im Koma und träume mir das hier alles zurecht.Oder Kaiba war auch leicht angeheitert.  
"Na, vielleicht sollte ich dich mal mit rein nehmen, was? Hier draußen wird es langsam kalt und wenn du nur halb so viel getrunken hast, wie es den Anschein hat, dann ist es ein Wunder, dass du noch stehen kannst.", hatte ich mich da gerade verhört?

Das war aber nun eindeutig Kaiba gewesen, aber was wollte der von mir und warum war der so scheiß freundlich?  
Keinen Plan.  
Ich merkte, wie ich in eine stehende Position gebracht wurde und die Welt wieder anfing, heftigst zu schaukeln.  
"Was soll das werden, Kaiba? Willst du dich wieder über mich lustig machen, oder was?", hastig riss ich mich von ihm los, erntete aber nur einen irritierten Blick.

Dann wurde ich unsanft am Arm gepackt und in Richtung Haus geschleift.  
"Was soll das? Lass mich los, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum und ich werde bestimmt nicht länger dein ,Stressabbau Spielzeug sein.", doch auch damit schien ich auf Granit zu stoßen.  
"Meinst du ich höre mir nachher von deinen Freunden an, ich hätte dich in meinem Garten erfrieren lassen, inu no baka? Bestimmt nicht und jetzt sieh zu, dass du hier rein kommst, es zieht.",

Kaiba hatte mich kurz vor der Haustür losgelassen und deutete jetzt auf eben diese, während er schon im Inneren der großen Villa stand.  
Vorsichtig trat ich ein, nicht nur, weil ich immer noch nicht wusste, was das hier werden sollte, sondern auch, weil der Alkohol so langsam seinen Preis forderte.

Bestimmt wurde ich in ein Zimmer geführt und auf einem Sofa platziert. Kaiba verschwand kurz und kam dann mit einem dampfenden Becher zurück.  
"So, dass wird jetzt getrunken, keine Wiederrede, inukoro. Ich muss kurz telefonieren", damit verschwand Kaiba und ich wurde mit der merkwürdigen braunen Flüssigkeit allein gelassen.  
Mein Verstand registrierte beiläufig, dass es sich hierbei um Kaffee handelte.

Als Kaiba wiederkam, sah ich auf.  
"Und, wen musstest du so dringend anrufen? Ich meine das hätte sicher auch noch bis morgen warten können, obwohl es ja theoretisch schon morgen ist", dabei kicherte ich, muss wohl am Alkohol gelegen haben.

"Ich musste deine Freunde anrufen, damit sie den Suchtrupp abbrechen und nicht noch bis morgen früh durch die Gegend laufen, nur um dich zu suchen, baka", autsch, der hatte gesessen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass die gleich die Kavallerie aus dem Bett klingeln.  
"Von mir aus können die bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst", stur starrte ich in meinen Kaffeebecher.

Leicht bewegte sich das Sofa unter mir und ich hörte ein leises Seufzen.  
Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
Ich muss Kaiba in diesem Moment angesehen haben, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten.  
"Manchmal findet man Trost an den merkwürdigsten Stellen, Koinu", Kaiba, nein Seto lächelte mich leicht an.  
Diese so unwirklich erscheinende Tatsache, führte zum Fallen sämtlicher inneren Mauern, die ich je besessen hatte.

Haltlos schmiss ich mich an Seto ran. Die Tränen flossen nur so über meine Wangen.  
In diesem Moment war mir alles egal, es war egal, das hier vor mir der Kerl saß, von dem ich einmal dachte, ich würde ihn hassen, ja sogar hochgradig verachten.  
Es war egal, wenn er mich morgen damit aufziehen würde.

In diesem Moment hatte ich eine Person, die bereit war mir zuzuhören und mich zu halten, wenn ich es am nötigsten hatten.  
Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(FlashbackEnd)

Na, sagen wir es mal so, seit diesem Tag habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, mich von einer Brücke zu stürzen und ich habe etwas gefunden, was ich vorher so vermisste.

Halt.  
Ich habe Halt gefunden, bei einem Menschen, der mir eigentlich gar nicht so unähnlich ist.  
Im Grunde sind Seto und ich uns sogar recht gleich, wir zeigen beide nicht unser wahres Gesicht und wir beide verdrängen schlechte Erinnerungen am liebsten, überspielen sie, jeder auf seine eigene Art.  
Hände schlichen sich über meine Haut.  
Ich war nicht mehr alleine unter der Dusche.

Fragend sah ich über meine Schulter.  
"Na, bis du fertig bist, ist kein Wasser mehr für mich da, Koinu. Außerdem soll man nicht so früh am Tag so tief seinen Erinnerungen nachhängen, davon bekommt man Kopfschmerzen.", es war erstaunlich, was man entdecken konnte, wenn man hinter die Fassade des kaltherzigen Firmenchefes sah, das es dort solch eine Zärtlichkeit gab und dass gerade ich sie gefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig küsste ich meinen hauseigenen Drachen.  
Blaue Kristalle durchborten mich und ließen dann von mir ab.  
Wir stiegen aus der Dusche, immer noch aneinander haltend.

Mit diesem Rückhalt würde ich auch am heutigen Tage lächeln, würde ich auch heute wieder versuchen, meine Freunde aufzumuntern und versuchen ihnen zu zeigen, dass es Menschen gab, die für sie da waren, die sich um sie Gedanken machten.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat ich dem neuen Tag entgegen, meine bessere Hälfte nur einen Schritt hinter mir und das auch nur, weil er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pfeifend schritt ich durch den Eingang unserer Haustür, obwohl das Wort Haustür wohl übertrieben war.  
Schließlich wohnte ich mehr oder minder in einem nicht ganz so großen Zelt.  
Aber für kein Geld der Welt würde ich dieses Leben hier aufgeben.  
Was bleibt einem in der heutigen Zeit schon für ein Beruf, wenn man von klein auf nur dahingehend erzogen worden war, dem Pharao zu dienen.  
Auf die Rückkehr des allmächtigen Herrschers zu warten.

Nicht viel sage ich euch. Aber das war nun vorbei, der Geist meines Pharaos hatte nun endlich die Ruhe gefunden, die er sich nach 3000 Jahren des Umherirrens verdient hatte.  
An dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zeltes sah ich jemanden stehen.  
Gerne würde ich die Gesichter meiner Freunde in Japan sehen, wenn sie ihm gegenüber ständen.

Wahrscheinlich würde die eine Hälfte von ihnen schreiend davon laufen und die andere Hälfte würde sich erbost auf ihn stürzen.  
Wie genau es nun möglich war, das wusste ich selbst nicht so genau, aber vor mir stand, mein anderes Ich, meine dunkle Seite, die ich eigentlich im Duell gegen den Pharao besiegt hatte.  
Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, was es für ein Schock war ihn eines Tages plötzlich vor mir stehen zu sehen.  
Aber er hat sich verändert, kaum etwas ist geblieben, von dem machtsüchtigen, nach Verderben strebenden Individuum.

Es scheint, als hätte auch von ihm eine böse Macht Besitz ergriffen.  
Doch auch dieser Macht muss ich in gewisser Weise dankbar sein, denn durch sie konnte sich mein anderes Ich von mir abspalten, so dass wir nun zwei verschiedene Seele sind, wenn man das so sagen kann.  
Denn mein anderes Ich hat keinen Körper und so gibt es außer mir nicht viele, die ihn sehen können.

"Na Hikari, hast du etwas Interessantes gefunden? Lange genug weg warst du ja", allein seine Stimme ließ mich erschaudern, durch unsere Verbindung spürte ich, wie ihn das amüsierte.  
"Nein, war nur wieder falscher Alarm, ist nur so ein altes Tagebuch gewesen, was die nicht alleine entziffern konnten."  
Tja, halt der ganz normale Tagesablauf eines Archäologen in Ägypten.

Was sollte ich auch sonst machen?  
In der Gruft, die einst mein Zuhause gewesen war, gab es zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen.  
Mit meiner Arbeit konnte ich wenigstens sicher stellen, dass die Kulturgüter aus so entfernter Vergangenheit beschützt wurden, um so der Nachwelt erhalten zu bleiben.

Und mein Yami half mir dabei, meistens zumindest, denn obwohl er keinen eigenen Körper besaß, konnte er dennoch kommen und gehen, wie er wollte.  
"Sag mal, Marik, spürst du das auch?", verwundert sah ich mein dunkles Ich an, was sollte ich spüren?  
Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, die Luft schien ein wenig angespannt zu sein, war es das, was er meinte?  
"Es liegt etwas in der Luft und ich könnte darauf wetten, dass etwas Böses im Gange ist Marik."

"Wenn du das sagst, Malik, dann können wir nur darauf hoffen, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, aber jetzt werde ich erstmal eine Runde schwimmen gehen, kommst du mit?", damit drehte ich mich auch schon um, auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Oase, die sich ganz in der Nähe unseres Lagers befand.

Über böse Mächte konnte man sich Gedanken machen, wenn man zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt hatte, dass es welche gab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Schule, allein dieses Wort sagte schon eine Unmenge von Dingen.

Im Grunde war sie nichts Schlechtes, schließlich musste jeder lernen in der Welt zurecht zu kommen und wie sollte man das schaffen, wenn man weder Rechnen noch Schreiben konnte?  
Aber es gab auch eine Menge von Dingen, die niemand brauchte, trotzdem wurden sie in der Schule unterrichtet.  
Das hieß für uns, mehr Schuljahre als gewollt und für mich momentan viel zu viel Zeit um meine Gedanken wieder wandern zu lassen.

Aber auch das ist ja keine Seltenheit mehr. Früher habe ich mit großer Begeisterung an den Lippen der Lehrer gehangen, besonders in Geschichte, heute ist es das schlimmste Fach von allen, die Tatsache, dass wir gerade nun das alte Ägypten durchnahmen, machte die Sache nur noch grausamer.

Ich blickte neben mich und sah sofort, dass es meinem Tischnachbarn nicht besser ging.  
Aber was sollte man tun?  
Ich konnte ja schlecht aufstehen und sagen ,Es tut mir leid Kowaga-sensei, aber ich muss gehen, weil mich ihr Unterricht an meinen Yami erinnert, den ich schon seit einem halben Jahr versuche zu vergessen,  
nein, das war wirklich nicht möglich.

Außerdem wollte ich ihn ja überhaupt nicht vergessen, es wäre sicherlich besser gewesen, aber seit wann waren Menschen so vernünftig?  
Richtig, meistens gar nicht.  
Wieder flog ein Zettel an mir vorbei.  
Jounouchi hatte versucht ihn auf meinen Tisch zu werfen, war aber schon zum x-ten Mal gescheitert.

Leicht amüsiert rollte ich mit den Augen und sah dann auf die Uhr, noch drei Minuten und ich hatte eine weitere Stunde überlebt.  
Wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab, diesmal zu den seltsamen Träumen, die ich seit einiger Zeit hatte.  
Ich meine, wer träumte schon von lauter Leuten, die er nicht erkennen konnte?

Und es schien, als würde ich jedes Mal ein wenig weiter kommen in meinem Traum. Zuerst war ich immer nur bis zu der langen Treppe gekommen, die ich hinaufgeführt wurde, aber heute Nacht hatte ich zum ersten Mal einen Blick in das Zimmer hinter der Treppen werfen können.

Es schien mir seltsam vertraut und doch fremd. Und all diese Gestalten, werwaren sie?  
Aber es half mir auch nicht, mir jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.  
Vielleicht kam der Traum ja heute Nacht wieder, vielleicht würde ich wieder ein Stückchen weiter kommen.

Ich schaute auf mein Heft, ohne es zu merken hatte ich mein Sennen-Puzzle gezeichnet, das einzige, was mir gebliebenwar von meinem anderen Ich.

Von Atem, dem einstigen Pharao von Ägypten.

--------------------------------------------------

Und wieder ging eine Geschichtsstunde vorbei.  
Ich konnte durchaus nicht behaupten, dass mich der Unterricht von Kowaga-sensei nicht interessierte, nein er war sehr interessant.  
Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, dass ich vor einem halbe Jahr erst in Ägypten gewesen war, zusammen mit meinen Freunden.  
Aber genau das war auch der Grund dafür, dass ich meine beiden Freunde jetzt ein wenig bedauerte.

Sicher würden sie am liebsten nicht mehr an diese Reise nach Ägypten denken, würden sie am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängen, aber das war unmöglich.  
Für uns alle war es unmöglich, trotzdem musste das Leben weitergehen.  
Fröhlich schritt ich also hinter meinen Freunden her, die sich nun allesamt auf den Weg in unsere Mensa machten, um das Mittagessen nicht zu verpassen.

Irgendwie landete ich dabei neben Yugi.  
"Hey, Yugi, hast du heute Nachmittag schon etwas vor?"

"Nein Anzu, habe ich nicht, wollt ihr irgendwo hin?", ich wusste wohl, dass Yugi uns ein wenig benutzte, um nicht an seinen Yami denken zu müssen, aber was wären wir für Freunde, wenn wir ihm das nicht zumindest ein wenig gönnen würden?  
"Wir können ja in dieses neue Einkaufszentrum gehen, das gestern eröffnet hat", damit hatte sich auch Jounouchi in unser kleines Gespräch eingeklingt.

Irgendwie hatte auch er sich in letzter Zeit verändert, ich wusste zwar nicht genau woran es lag, aber es schien, als wäre er fröhlicher.  
Ja, Jounouchi strahlte geradezu, etwas, was er die Monate zuvor nicht getan hatte.  
"Das ist eine super Idee, was sagst du dazu, Ryou?"  
Der eben Angesprochene schreckte nun aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Was? Meint ihr das mit dem Einkaufszentrum? Das geht in Ordnung, ich bin dabei", gut dann waren wir ja fast vollständig, fehlte nun noch....  
"Hey Seto, kommst du auch mit?", damit hatte sich das wohl erledigt.

Zumindest schien zwischen den beiden keine Eiszeit mehr zu herrschen, wenn sie sich mittlerweile sogar beim Vornamen nannten.  
"Tut mir ja leid, deinen Ethusiasmus ein wenig bremsen zu müssen, Katsuya, aber ich habe heute Nachmittag schon etwas vor."  
Damit war Kaiba der erste, der die zweiflügelige Tür zu unserer Mensa durchschritt.  
Nun hatte Jounouchis Gesicht einen leicht schmollenden Ausdruck angenommen, das konnte ja heiter werden, die beiden stritten zwar lange nicht mehr so oft, wie früher, aber Wortgefechte führen, konnten sie wie niemand sonst.

"Mensch, Seto, du bist doch Leiter der Kaiba Corp., kannst du da nicht mal ein paar deiner Mitarbeiter so abkommandieren, dass du auch mal ein wenig Freizeit hast? Wenn du so weiter machst, dann hast du mit 25 deine ersten grauen Haare", es hatte begonnen, um uns herum sammelten sich schon die ersten Zuschauer.  
"Mensch, Jounouchi, nun reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf, sei lieber froh, dass Seto wenigstens noch mit uns auf eine Schule geht, sonst würdest du ihn wahrscheinlich noch weniger zu Gesicht bekommen", dieses Machtwort kam unerwarteter Weise von Yugi, der nun leicht tadelnd von Jounouchi stand.

Dann lächelte Yugi kurz und begab sich in die Essensschlange.  
"Da hat Yugi wohl Recht, Katsuya. Außerdem bekomme ich höchstens wegen dir meine ersten grauen Haare und das dann schon mit 18", damit war auch Kaiba weg.  
Das nun vor mir entstehende Bild war recht amüsant, Jounouchi stand wie angewurzelt an einer Stelle, man sah die Gehirnrzellen förmlich arbeiten.

In Gedanken war er wohl gerade ganz wo anders, dann kam ein leichtes Seufzen, bevor er den anderen beiden in die Reihe folgte.  
Alle gemeinsam setzten wir uns an einen Tisch und fingen an, die neuesten Ereignisse auszutauschen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Seto, warte mal kurz", seufzend drehte ich mich um, was denn nun noch?  
Da hatte ich auch schon jemanden, der mir um den Hals fiel.

"Hast du noch was vergessen, Koinu? Oder willst du plötzlich doch nicht mehr mit den anderen weg?"  
Verdutzt wurde ich angeschaut.  
Leicht wurde der Kopf geschüttelt.  
"Ich habe nur etwas vergessen", damit bekam ich einen Kuss auf meine Lippen gedrückt.

Nicht, dass mir das nicht gefiel, aber lieber hatte ich es, wenn ich es war, der die Oberhand hatte.  
Doch so etwas konnte schnell geändert werden.  
Nach einigen Minuten lösten wir uns wieder voneinander.  
"Und was hast du nun vergessen", leicht belustigt wartete ich auf eine Antwort, während mein Koi verzweifelt versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Ich... ich hatte bloß vergessen...... vergessen dir ,Aufwiedersehen zu sagen´... bis nachher", damit war er auch schon wieder über alle Berge.  
Kurz schaute ich ihm noch nach, dann setzte ich mich in meinen Wagen.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr sich ein Mensch verändern kann, oder was andere an ihm, durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit verändern.  
Wenn ich über die letzten zwei Monate nachdenke, dann würde der Großteil der Leute, die ich kenne behaupten, ich wäre ein anderer Mensch.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie damit irgendwie Recht.  
Obwohl ich mich äußerlich, oder besser, im Umgang mit den meisten Menschen nicht geändert habe und es auch nie tun werde, so gibt es nun eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die ich meine Freunde nennen kann.

Wie war das noch gleich mit ,Seto Kaiba, Vorsitzender von Kaiba Corp. braucht nichts und niemanden? da hatte ich mich wohl gründlich verrechnet.  
Was nützt einem all der Ruhm, wenn man alleine ist?  
Arbeit ist ja etwas schönes, aber mittlerweile habe ich gelernt, dass man auch ab und an mal ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht und auch Zeit für die Menschen, die man gerne hat.

Der einzige, der sich über diese neuen Wendungen in meinem Leben beschweren könnte, das wäre mein Psychater, denn bei dem lasse ich mich immer seltener blicken, seitdem mein Koinu bei mir eingezogen ist.  
Den Tag werde ich auch so schnell nicht vergessen, ich meine, normalerweise geht so einem Umzug eine langjährige, oder zumindest länger als 4 Monate andauernde Beziehung vorraus, aber nicht bei uns.

Leicht musste ich schmunzeln, auch etwas, was ich früher nicht so oft getan habe.

Aber wie schon gesagt, dieser Einzug war alles andere, als geplant. ...

-----------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

"Lass mich in Frieden, Seto, zisch ab!"  
Ungläubig starrte ich Katsuya an.

Ihn so gereizt zu sehen, das war wirklich selten, aber ich hatte absolut nichts getan, um ihn so sauer zu machen.  
"Kannst du mir jetzt bitte mal erklären, was das hier werden soll, Jounouchi?? Ich habe dir nichts getan und ich war der Ansicht, dass wir mittlerweile miteinander reden würden, aber anscheinend sind wir wieder rückläufig beim Anschreinen gelandet, oder wie?", ich packte meinen, mittlerweile mehr als guten, Freund an den Schultern.

Doch was dann kam, darauf war ich nicht gefasst. ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen war Katsuyas Reaktion und dann hatte ich seine Hand in meinem Gesicht.  
Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an und eben dieser Blick kam mir auch aus seinen Augen entgegen.

Mein Koinu machte einen Schritt von mir weg.  
"Das... das wollte ich ...nicht. Seto? ... es....es tut mir leid,....ich", beschämt sah er zu Boden.

Mit meinem üblichen, kalten Blick nahm ich seine Hand und zog ihn an einen weniger bevölkerten Ort.  
Schließlich waren wir mitten im Park und so langsam schauten die meisten Leute doch etwas seltsam.  
Unter einem großen Baum angekommen, setzte ich ihn hin und setzte mich dann daneben.  
Meine Hand wanderte an Katsuyas Jackenkragen.

"Was wird das, Seto??", immer noch ein wenig Zorn war in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber am deutlichsten hörte man nun die Unsicherheit.  
Vorsichtig schob ich den störenden Stoff beiseite.  
Und dort kam auch der Grund zum Vorschein, warum ihm meine Berührung an den Schultern dieses schmerzerfüllte Zischen entlockt hatte.  
Ein ansehnlicher blauer Fleck stach dunkel von der sonst leicht gebräunten Haut ab.  
Und nicht nur dieser eine, je weiter meine Hände wanderten, umso mehr Makel auf der Haut fanden sie.  
Nicht nur blaue Flecke, sondern auch Kratzer und einige verbundene Wunden.

"Seto, ich....", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn nun sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen.  
"Wer war das, Koinu?"  
Schweigen.  
"Wer war das? Dem werde ich mal ordentlich die Leviten lesen, der kann sich warm anziehen. Warst du deshalb gestern nicht in der Schule? Verdammt, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", Hass baute sich in mir auf.

Wie konnte jemand meinem Freund so etwas antun?  
Wer nahm sich das Recht heraus, meinen Koi so zu behandeln?  
Auf jeden Fall würde derjenige sich noch wünschen, er hätte ihn nie im Leben angefasst, niemand sprang so mit meinem Besitz um.

"Seto??", dieses Wort kam als zögerliche Frage bei mir an.

"Was ist denn, Koinu?", ich musste mich ein wenig beherrschen, um meine Wut zu unterdrücken, schließlich konnte Katsuya nichts dafür.  
"Kannst du mich einfach nur festhalten??", vorsichtig zog ich ihn auf meinen Schoß, dann streichelte ich meinem Koinu sanft durch seine blonden Haare.....

(FlashbackEnd)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, das war schon ein Drama gewesen, besonders als er mir dann endlich erzählte, wer ihm das angetan hatte.  
Sein eigener Vater.  
Das der Alkoholiker war, das war ja weitgehend bekannt, aber nachdem ich die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte, hätte ich den Kerl am liebsten persönlich umgebracht.

Anscheinend hatte Katsuyas Vater daraus eine Art Sport gemacht. Erst schüttete er kräftig Alkohol in sich hinein und dann ging er auf seinen Sohn los, nicht das mein Koi sich nicht wehren könnte, aber versuch dich mal zu wehren, wenn dein Gegenüber dir eine Bierflasche über den Kopf gezogen hat.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass Katsuya wieder zu sich nach Hause ging, also habe ich ihn kurzerhand bei mir einquartiert.  
Zimmer hat die Villa meines Stiefvaters schließlich genug.  
Und danach wurden Maßnahmen in die Wege geleitet, mit denen sichergestellt war, dass dieser Mistkerl von Vater es nie wieder wagen würde, so mit Menschen umzuspringen.  
Mit den besten Anwälten, die man für Geld bekommen kann, ist so etwas nicht wirklich ein Problem.

Und so landetet Katsuyas Vater hinter den schwedischen Gardinen, wegen Körperverletzung.  
Glücklicherweise war es uns gelungen, die Sache möglichs still über die Bühne zu bringen, daran lag es wohl auch, dass von unseren Freunden noch keiner so richtig Bescheid wusste.  
Sicher, einige schickten uns ab und an vielsagende Blicke, aber ,offiziell wohnte mein Koi immer noch bei seinem Vater, was nicht weiter schwer zu glauben war.

Es hatte diesen Erziehungsberechtigten sowieso noch nie interessiert, was sein Sohn so trieb, selbst wenn eben dieser tagelang nicht auftauchte, kümmerte ihn das nicht im geringsten.  
Aber besser, ich denke wieder an andere Sachen, denn allein der Gedanke an diesen Menschen genügt und mein Blut kocht.

Also, wo war ich?  
Ja genau, ich habe eine Firma zu leiten.  
Hoffentlich geht das heute schnell, desto eher ich fertig bin, umso schneller sehe ich meinen Koinu wieder...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ihr habt uns zu Euch rufen lassen, oh erhabener Herrscher der Dunkelheit?", einige Gestalten knieten vor einer anderen Gestalt, die auf einer Art Thron zu sitzen schien.

"Ich habe euch rufen lassen, damit ihr mir berichten könnt, wie sich alles eintwickelt, also sprecht", eine kalte, authoritäre Stimme hallte durch den, nur spärlich erläuchteten Raum.

"Alles wird nach Euren Wünschen und Befehlen ausgeführt, oh Erhabener. Eure Untertanen und Verbündeten versammeln sich, nur noch ein wenig Zeit ist von Nöten.  
Es sind so viele, die auf euren Befehl hin kommen, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit benötigen um alle einzutreffen."  
Flüchtig bewegte die sitzende Gestalt ihre Hand.

"Dann sollen sie diese Zeit bekommen, aber gebt mir Bescheid, sobald alles bereit ist.  
Die Welt soll ihre verbliebenen Tage genießen, denn danach werde ich über sie herrschen, dann wird dort nach meinen Regeln gespielt."

Die knieenden Gestalten erhoben sich.  
"Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für euch, meine höchsten Magier.  
Ihr müsst mir eine Seele suchen.

Meinen Verbündeten in der Welt der Menschen. Sucht mir seine alte Seele und bringt ihn zu mir, er soll mir auch dieses Mal wieder treue Dienste leisten."

In dem Raum tauchte eine helle Kugel auf. Sie schien so eine Art Fenster zu sein.  
Menschen waren darin zu sehen, viele Menschen, die anscheinend ziellos zwischen großen Gebäuden umher liefen.

"Nimm dich in Acht, Pharao, denn ich werde dich vernichten. Dich und deine Priester, ihr werdet alle nicht mehr sein, wenn ich in eurer Welt Herrscher bin."  
Lachen erfüllte den Raum, eiskaltes Lachen.  
Die Augen der Gestalt glühten nun in einem giftigen Grün.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou! Ryou! Jetzt sag doch etwas."  
Mit einem leicht unterdrückten Schrei schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

"Ahh! Was ist denn los?", leicht verwundert sah ich meine Freunde an.  
Sie standen im Halbkreis um mich herum und schienen sich Sorgen um mich zu machen.  
Was war das gewesen?  
Dieser dunkle Raum?

"Hey, geht das schon wieder los? Ryou!", vor meinem Gesicht fuchtelte ein Hand hin und her.  
Verständnislos sah ich ihren Besitzter an.  
Yugi schaute mich nun an.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du hast nicht auf uns reagiert, vielleicht solltest du dich besser bei dir zu hause ausruhen?",  
sicher er hatte es nur gut gemeint, aber wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich wieder zuhause sitzten würde, mit niemandem, der mich von meinen Gedanken ablenken konnte, dann lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Schließlich hatte ich genau deswegen jetzt schon einen zerstörten Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer.

"Nein... mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, da war nur so ein komisches Gefühl, als würden wir beobachtet werden. Entschuldigt bitte, meine Gedanken sind wohl mit mir durchgegangen", daraufhin versuchte ich es mit einem Lächeln, was erstaunlicher Weise sehr gut klappte.  
Der einzige, den ich damit nicht täuschen konnte, das war Yugi, aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er tagtäglich das selbe praktizierte.

Leicht skeptisch wurde ich noch einmal beäugt, dann kam Jounouchi auf mich zu.  
"Na ,wenn du sicher bist, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, aber mit uns kannst du immer reden. Ich hoffe, dass weißt du, schließlich sind wir Freunde", mit diesen Worten wurde ich auch schon in die Richtung einer Spielhalle geschoben.

Auch wenn mich kaum einer von ihnen richtig verstand, war es doch ein schönes Gefühl, dass sie um jeden Preis versuchten mich zum Lachen zu bewegen, in ihrer Gegenwart konnte man überhaupt nicht einsam werden.

So verbrachten wir erst einige Stunden in der Spielhalle, vermieden es aber uns an Duell Monster Spielen zu beteiligen, die hatte für alle von uns immer noch einen schlimmen Beigeschmack.  
Dann nahm unser kleiner Ausflug eine überraschende Wendung.  
Denn wir stießen auf zwei Personen, von denen wir beim besten Willen nicht gedacht hätten, sie hier zu treffen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Da sieht man doch mal wieder, wie klein die Welt so ist, ich wollte eigentlich nur endlich mal wieder in einem japanischen Einkaufszentrum mein Geld lassen, und da laufe ich gleich dir über den Weg Shizuka, Sachen gibt es.."

Ja, die Welt war eben doch nur ein Dorf.

"Aber ich finde das toll, Mai, ich meine, wir sind gerade erst in diese Umgebung gezogen und dann treffe ich gleich bei meinem ersten Einkaufsbummel dich."  
Eigentlich hätte ich meinen Onii-chan lieber gesehen, aber das wollte ich ihr nun wirklich nicht erzählen, wenigstens hatte ich so eine Freundin, die mich auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.

Ursprünglich waren wir umgezogen, damit meine Mutter einen besseren Job annehmen konnte.  
Ich hatte mich riesig gefreut, weil unser neues Wohngebiet nur eine halbe Stunde von der Wohnung meines Bruders entfernt war, meinen Vater wollte ich zwar nicht unbedingt treffen, aber mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hätte der mich sowieso nicht wieder erkannt.

Aber jetzt wohnten wir schon fast zwei Wochen hier und nichts hatte ich gesehen von meinem Onii-chan.

Jeder Versuch, bei ihm anzurufen war erfolglos geblieben und uns wurde dann gesagt, dass schon seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr in der Wohnung wohnte.  
Aber es schien, dass Mai von alle dem nichts wusste, wie sollte sie auch. So weit ich das mitbekommen hatte, war sie gerade erst wieder aus Amerika zurückgekehrt.

Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, das ich hier vielleicht einem von Onii-chans und meinen Freunden über den Weg laufen würde, nicht, dass ich Mai nicht zu ihnen zählte, aber ich meinte eher jemanden, der mir erzählen konnte, was Sache war.

"Hey, Shizuka, schau mal, wer da vone auf uns zu kommt", langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shizuka-chan, Mai, das ist aber eine Überraschung, was macht ihr denn hier?"  
Anzu hatte meine kleine Schwester als erste erblickt und steuerte unsere kleine Gruppe nun zielstrebig auf sie zu.  
Wie lange hatte ich Shizuka jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen?  
War auf jeden Fall schon fiel zu lange her.

"Imotou, das ist ja eine Überraschung, was machst du denn in unserem Stadtteil?", fröhlich war ich zu ihr gelaufen.  
Doch etwas schien nicht zu stimmen, sie sah mich nicht an.  
Als sie es dann doch tat, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, ich wäre in einem anderen Land gewesen. Dann hatte ich sie an meinem Hals.

"Shizuka? Was ist denn los, ist etwas passiert?" Tausend Gedanken gingen in meinem Kopf herum, war unserer Mutter etwas passiert, hatte meine kleine Schwester Probleme?  
Was wurde hier gespielt?  
"Du bist ein Idiot ,Onii-chan. Mutter und ich versuchen seit über einer Woche herauszufinden, wo du geblieben bist.  
Du hättest wenigstens anrufen können, um zu sagen, dass du umgezogen bist",eigentlich waren es sehr harmlose Worte, aus dem Mund meiner kleinen Schwester, aber als mir aufging, was sie damit meinte, wurde ich ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

"Hey, Shizuka, Jounouchi-kun ist doch gar nicht umgezogen. Der wohnt immer noch am selben Ort", autsch, das war Honda gewesen.  
Wie sollte ich das jetzt erklären?  
Manchmal wünschte ich mir Seto-chan würde endlich diesen verflixten Beamer erfinden, dann wäre ich ganz einfach aus dieser Situation raus, doch so.

"Wie du bist nicht umgezogen? Die haben aber gesagt, dass bei euch schon seit Wochen keiner mehr wohnt und außerdem war ich selbst da, die Wohnung ist leer."  
Könnte bitte jemand meinem Koi meinen letzten Willen ausrichten.  
Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich die nächsten fünf Minuten überlebe.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Lachen. hinter Shizuka stand Mai und amüsierte sich anscheinend heftigst, auf meine Kosten.

"Was ist denn daran so witzig, Mai?", nun hatte sich auch Anzu eingemischt.  
"Nichts", meinte Mai nur und versuchte weiter ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die hatte wenigstens gut Lachen, schließlich war sie die einzige, die wirklich Bescheid wusste.  
Wir hatte Kontakt gehalten, nachdem Mai nach Amerika gegangen war, über das Telefon, oder E-Mail, je nachdem.

Man konnte sagen, ich hatte nicht viel ausgelassen, außer einigen Kleinigkeiten mit Seto, aber das ging sie nun wirklich nichts an.  
"Ich finde es nur witzig, dass Katsuya euch noch nichts davon erzählt hat. Findest du nicht, es wird langsam Zeit?", recht hatte sie natürlich, aber hier mitten in der Einkaufsmeile hätte ich es lieber nicht getat.

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht in ein Cafe setzten", die Worte kamen von Yugi, der im übrigen nicht so erstaunt aussah, wie der Rest meiner Freunde. Manchmal wüsste ich gerne, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi beendete gerade seine kleine _Erklärung_.

So etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht.  
Er und Kaiba verstanden sich ein wenig zu gut.  
Nicht, dass Jounouchi diese Sache erwähnt hätte. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft von seiner Beziehung mit Kaiba nicht ein Wort zu erzählen.  
Aber wenn man diese Erfahrung einmal selbst gemacht hatte, dann sah man wohl die Anzeichen um einiges deutlicher, als andere Menschen.  
Ich könnte ja darauf wetten, dass Ryou auch weiß, was mit Kaiba und Jounouchi läuft, aber er sollte es den anderen lieber selber erzählen, vielleicht ist er ja noch ein wenig unsicher, auch wenn dazu nicht der gringste Anlaß besteht.

Wir alle akzeptieren die Menschen so, wie sie sind.  
Ich meine, meine Beziehung, mit Atemu war ja auch nicht die normalste der Welt.  
Wenn der Partner für alle Menschen in deiner Umgebung nur sichtbar wird, wenn er deinen Körper übernimmt, ist das schon seltsam.  
Aber uns hat das auch nicht gestört, wir hatte schließlich unsere Seelenräume gehabt. Ob Atemus noch in meinem Puzzle ist?  
Nein in die Richtung sollte ich meine Gedanken lieber nicht lenken, das bringt nichts als Schmerz mit sich.

Ich lenkte meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch vor mir.  
"Und davon hast du uns nichts erzählt, ich meine, was dein Vater da gemacht hat ist einfach unmenschlich, Jounouchi, wir hätten dem schon gezeigt, wo es lang geht!"  
Honda war energisch aufgesprungen.  
Ich konnte sehen, dass Jounouchi dieses Thema eindeutig unangenehm war, sicher hatte ihm Kaiba damals geholfen.

"Honda, setzt dich wieder hin, es gibt Sachen, über die redet man nicht mit jedem. Außerdem ist der Kerl trotz allem noch immer Jounouchis und Shizukas Vater", Ryou war unserem Freund zur Hilfe gekommen.  
"Vielleicht solltest du doch ein wenig mehr erzählen ,Katsuya, ich meine wie es rausgekommen ist zum Beispiel, du wolltest es ja offentsichtlich niemandem erzählen",

Mai hatte vorsichtig nachgehakt, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass sie viel mehr weiß, als wir alle zusammen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie erklärte ich ihnen das jetzt möglichst ohne Schwierigkeiten?  
Na gut ich kam wohl nicht mehr darum herum.  
"Ich bin abends oft im Park spazieren gegangen, auch an dem Abend, wo das mit der Bierflasche passiert war.

Ich musste einfach nur raus aus der Bude um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Ich meine, ich wusste, dass es falsch war, was mein Vater tat, aber er ist doch mein Vater und irgendwo habe ich ihn lieb.  
Wie schon gesagt, ging ich auch an diesem Abend spazieren, fest entschlossen die Nacht auf einer Parkbank zu verbringen, wenn es sein musste.  
Und bevor jemand von euch etwas sagt, ich wollte euch nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten.  
Wie es kommen musste, lief ich dem einen Menschen über den Weg, den ich lieber eine ganze Woche nicht gesehen hätte.  
Ich traf mitten im Park auf Seto Kaiba."

Und was für eine Begegnung das war. Ich war meinem Koi in den letzten Tagen völlig aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Aus Angst, er könnte herausfinden, was tagtäglich passierte, aus Angst er würde mich für schwach halten und alleine lassen.  
Was für ein schwachsinniger Gedanke.  
Aber so etwas weiß man immer erst im Nachhinein.  
Und natürlich wollte mein Koi wissen, was mit mir nicht stimmte.

"Und Kaiba hat das bitte wie herausgefunden?", Anzu sah mich ungläubig an.  
Na gut, dann halt raus mit der Wahrheit.  
"Wir haben uns gestritten und dabei hatt Seto mich an den Schultern gepackt, um mich zu schütteln.  
Dieser Griff von ihm tat höllisch weh, da mein Vater einige blaue Flecken hinterlassen hatte.  
Als Reaktion darauf habe ich Seto geschlagen, mit meiner Hand mitten in sein Gesicht.  
Mir tat das im selben Moment wieder leid, da Seto ja keine Schuld traf und ich einfach aus Reflex gehandelt hatte.  
Ich muss ihn dann wohl eine Weile ziemlich beschämt angeschaut haben, bis Seto mich an der Hand gepackt hat und mit mir an einen privateren Ort ging.  
Dort hat er mich unter einen Baum gesetzt und sich all die blauen Flecken und anderen Verletzungen angesehen.  
Wir haben eine Weile nur so da gesessen und schließlich habe ich ihm alles erzählt."

Oh ja und wie ich geredet habe, mein Vater hatte ja nicht einfach plötzlich damit angefangen mich zu misshandeln.  
Eigentlich hatte es ziemlich schnell nach der Scheidung von meiner Mutter angefangen, aber damals war ich noch zu klein um zu begreifen, das ich nichts verkehrt gemacht hatte.  
Oft hat mein Vater mich beschimpft, mir erzählt, dass ich schuld daran wäre, dass meine Mutter nun fort war.  
Das sie mich hassen würde, schließlich hatte sie nur Shizuka mit sich genommen.  
Als ich anfing in unserer Schule ein Schläger zu werden, da hat mein Vater aufgehört mich zu schlagen.  
Dumm, wie ich war habe ich gedacht, dass ich meinen Vater ,so wie ich nun war, stolz mache.  
Also blieb ich ein Schläger, bis ich Yugi getroffen habe, dieses Ereignis hat mir vor Augen geführt, was Freundschaft bedeutet, und wie wichtig Freunde sind.  
Doch dann wurde es mit meinem Vater immer schlimmer.  
Er trank mehr, ging gar nicht mehr zur Arbeit und war ständig agressiv.  
Mittlerweile hatte ich mir auch einen kleinen Namen bei Duell Monsters gemacht, schließlich war ich dritter im Königreich der Duellanten.

Das schien meinen Vater erst recht zu ärgern.  
Nach dem Battlecity Tunier ist bei ihm dann eine Sicherung heraus gesprungen und endlich wusste ich auch warum.  
Ich war dabei etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen, etwas, dass mein Vater selbst nie geschafft hatte.  
Den endgültigen Höhepunkt gab es dann, als mein Vater durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte das ich schwul war.  
Das war besagter Tag mit der Bierflasche.

"Und gemeinsam mit Seto haben wir meinen Vater dann vor Gericht angeklagt, deswegen war ich auch ein paar Mal nicht in der Schule.  
Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand erfährt, ich wollte nicht die ganze Schule hinter meinem Rücken über mich reden hören", ich hoffte, meine Freunde konnte das verstehen.

Ich musste nicht lange warten.  
Yugi war aufgestanden und war zu mir getreten.  
"Weißt du, Jounouchi, ich denke wir sind alle ein wenig traurig darüber, dass du es uns nicht erzählt hast, aber ich denke jeder hier kann dich auch verstehen.  
Jeden Tag bist du für uns da, für deine Freunde, aber eines darfst du nie vergessen, wir sind auch für dich da, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder einfach jemanden, der dir zuhört.  
Also merk dir das und schließ uns nicht wieder aus, ok?",

Yugi umarmte mich und der Rest meiner Freunde folgte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fröhlich verabschiedeten wir uns von unseren Freunden.  
Der Tag war spannender geworden, als zuerst erwartet. Und nun war es schon nach 19 Uhr, was bedeutete, dass sich unsere kleine Gruppe langsam auflöste.

Bis zum Schluss nur noch ich und Yugi übrig waren.  
Kein Wunder, wenn wir nur zwei Staßen voneinander entfernt wohnten.  
Innerlich seufzte ich, gleich war ich wieder alleine zuhause.

Yugi hatte wenigstens seinen Großvater. Aber meine Familie schien sich nicht für mich zu interessieren.  
"Ist bei dir wirklich alles in Ordnung Ryou, du warst ein wenig zu oft abwesend heute."

"Wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, dann wäre auch Bakura hier", ich war ein wenig lauter geworden.  
"Tut mir leid, Yugi, aber umso öfter ich versuche es zu verdrängen, desto schneller kommen diese ganzen Gedanken wieder. Es ist zum Verücktwerden."

Eindringlich sah mich mein Gegenüber an.  
Dann seufzte auch er.  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich habe es aufgegeben, es zu verdrängen, ich werde wohl mit all diesen Erinnerungen leben müssen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob unsere Yamis wenigstens an uns denken, oder vielleicht vergisst man allles, wenn man ersteinmal im Totenreich ist?  
Und seit neuestem ist mein Spiegelbild mein schlimmster Feind, ich sehe kaum noch in einen."

"Das kann ich auf jeden Fall toppen. Ich habe nämlich einen zerschlagenen Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer.  
Du hast Recht, weil unsere Yamis uns so ähnlich sehen, sehe ich Bakura ständig in meinem Spiegelbild, nur um dann wieder festzustellen, dass nur ich es bin."

"Du hast einen Spiegel zerschlagen, Ryou? Dir ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert dabei?  
Ich verhänge meine einfach", ein wenig fassungslos sah Yugi mich an.

"Nein, mir ist nichts passiert und ich denke ich werde mir deinen Tipp merken, dass erspart mir die ganzen Scherben.  
Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder, Gute Nacht, Yugi", damit bog ich in meine Straße ein, ich würde ganz sicher keine gute Nacht haben.  
Erst musste ich die Scherben beseitigen, dann Hausaufgaben mache und wenn ich Pech hatte, konnte ich danach nicht mehr schlafen.

Aber es konnte ja wirklich nur noch Bergauf gehen, ne?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

Okay, das war nun das erste Kapitel es ist vorbei.  
Nein nicht die Geschichte, wäre doch schade hier einfach aufzuhören, ne, Kimimo?  
Aber es kommen nun langsam all die wunderbaren Einschübe, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass euch das alles nicht zu langgestreckt erscheint, ich glaube nicht, dass ich schonmal ein solch langes Kapitel verfasst habe.  
Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Und wenn es nach mir geht, dann werden die anderen nicht kürzer. Habe jetzt schon eine Menge Verwirrungen und falsche Fährten eingebaut, die muss ich doch noch alle klären, also bis demnächst, wenn es wieder heißt:

"Whispers of the Heart", Part 2

PS: Würde mich freuen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews kriege, ich kann auch mit Kritik leben.

Yamachi


	3. Sweet Illusion?

So, ihr habt es ja nicht anders gewollt, deswegen kommt hier jetzt der 2. Teil. Vielleicht gefällt er ja. Ist wieder schön lang geworden, wirft Fragen auf, aber beantwortet hoffentlich auch einige.

Taishou = Boss

Oi = Hey

Shimon = Atemus Berater, Yugis Großvater im alten Ägypten

Part 2

Sweet Illusion?

By Yamachi

"Hey, Jii-chan, ich bin wieder zuhause", die kleine Klingel an unserer Ladentür schellte, als ich den Raum betrat.

Mein Großvater stand auf einer kleinen Leiter an einem Regal und sortierte fleißig einige Kisten ein.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Yugi. Wie war dein Tag?", jetzt stieg mein Großvater wieder von der Leiter herunter und verschwand kurz in den Lagerraum.

"Mein Tag war ganz in Ordnung, wir waren in diesem neuen Einkaufzentrum, das gestern geöffnet hat. Und wir haben Jounouchis Schwester getroffen." Eine ganze Reihe von Kisten stapelte sich auf den Armen meines Großvaters, als dieser aus dem Lagerraum zurückkam.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, um ihm einige abzunehmen.

"Das wird sich Jounouchi-kun aber gefreut haben, er sieht Shizuka-chan ja nicht sehr oft."

"Jounouchis Mutter ist gerade mit Shizuka in unsere Gegend gezogen, da werden sich die beiden jetzt wohl öfter sehen, als ihnen lieb ist.

Ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen gehen, Jii-chan."

Damit verließ ich den Laden und stieg langsam die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf.

"Ich ruf dich dann, wenn es Essen gibt, Yugi" Leicht seufzte ich und verschwand dann in meinem Zimmer.

Das Rollo war einmal mehr nicht hochgezogen, damit die Nachmittagssonne mit meinem Zimmer nicht Treibhaus spielen konnte.

Der Schreibtisch war die reinste Katastrophe und über meinem Kleiderschrank hing ein Bettlaken.

Wie ich es Ryou erzählt hatte, verhängte ich diesen Spiegel.

Ich wusste nicht genau woran es lag, aber nur in diesem einen Spiegel im gesamten Haus passierte es mir, dass ich nicht mein Spiegelbild, sondern Atemu sah.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass dieser Spiegel der einzige war, in dem man seinen gesamten Körper sehen konnte.

Ich hatte Ryou nicht erzählt, dass ich an manchen Tagen das Bettlaken herunter nahm, nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich ihn noch immer sehen konnte, dass er noch nicht aus meiner Erinnerung verschwunden war, dass ich mich an jedes noch so kleine Detail erinnern konnte.

Was machst du bloß aus mir, mou hitori no boku?

Doch die Antwort war einfach.

Allein seine Anwesenheit hatte mich zu einem der glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht.

Und ich wusste auch nur zu genau, was seine Abwesenheit mit mir machte.

Sie gab mir das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von mir einfach verschwunden war, dass die Hälfte meines Herzens nicht mehr existierte.

Seufzend zog ich mein Matheheft aus der Schultasche.

Dann machte ich mich daran, meinen Schreibtisch ein wenig ordentlicher zu bekommen, um mich an meine Hausaufgaben setzten zu können.

Vielleicht würde ein Wunder geschehen und das Chaos aus Zeichen und Zahlen würde sich heute so vor mir ordnen, dass es einen Sinn ergab.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gelangweilt blickte ich mich in dem dunklen Raum um, in welchem ich gerade stand. Bis jetzt war heute noch nichts spannendes passiert.

Aber es war ja auch noch nicht ganz 12 Uhr.

Konnte also nur noch besser werden.

Ein leichter Ruck ging durch meinen Körper und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Leicht wendete ich meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Recht hatte ich gehabt, der leichte Ruck war die Ankündigung für das Auftauchen meines Yamis gewesen.

Dieser betrachtete nun mit einem leichten Grinsen das Geschehen.

Na, Hikari, lassen sie dich wieder nur zusehen? Wart ihr nicht schon etliche Male hier? Ich denke so langsam würde selbst eine Maus hier nichts mehr finden,

zum Glück musste ich nicht laut mit Malik kommunizieren, dass hätte mir mehr, als nur ungläubige Blicke eingehandelt, vor allem, weil es hier so verdammt hellhörig war.

Ich denke, die versuchen noch etwas zu finden, mit dem sie mich ärgern können, oder diese Professoren machen wieder aus einem Kochrezept eine neue Weltuntergangs-Prophezeiung. Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir hier noch viel finden, aber bitte.

"Ich bin mal kurz an der frischen Luft, rufen Sie mich einfach, wenn es was zu tun gibt", damit machte ich mich auf den Weg, raus aus dieser stickigen Grabkammer.

Beiläufig registrierte ich die Hiroglyphen an den Wänden.

Die meisten waren mir mehr, als nur bekannt, ich konnte sie im Schlaf malen, wenn ich musste.

Es war keine sehr bekannte Grabkammer, in der wir uns hier befanden.

Zumindest nicht bekannt für die meisten Menschen auf der Welt. Sie war älter, als mein Pharao es gewesen war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte mir über mein Gesicht, Bakura hätte dieses Grab bestimmt wiedererkannt.

Er war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass es hier bestimmt nichts mehr zu holen gab, denn schon vor 3000 Jahren war dieses Grab alt gewesen.

Natürlich hatte es sich der alte Grabräuber nicht nehmen lassen auch diesen, damals heiligen Ort, seiner Schätze zu berauben.

Woher ich das wusste?

Na ja, es hatte einiges an Überwindung gekostet nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als wir das erste Mal hier gewesen waren.

Denn Bakura hatte sich in der Hauptkammer verewigt. Einige Hiroglyphen prangten an der Wand über dem Sarkophag.

Übersetzt hieß es in etwa: "Macht euch keine Mühe, wenn ich nichts mehr gefunden haben, was es sich lohnt zu stehlen, dann werdet ihr das auch nicht", zumindest so in etwas.

Darunter war seine Signatur.

Ich trat aus der Pyramide heraus, zuerst, war alles einfach nur weiß, kein Wunder, wenn man so lange in der Dunkelheit gestanden hatte.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon hoch am Himmel.

Es war Mittagszeit, aber zum Glück wehte eine leichte Brise.

"Hey, Hikari, träumst du, oder was?", Malik war an mich heran getreten und schlang nun von hinten seine Arme um mich.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zurück in das Zelt gehen und uns ein wenig ,beschäftigen? Ich meine, wenn das so weitergeht, dann schläfst du ja noch im Stehen ein."

Leichte Röte zierte meine Wangen, es kam nicht so häufig vor, dass ich eine so direkte ,Einladung bekam, meistens entstanden unsere intimeren Aktivitäten eher spontan.

"Wenn du mich schon so...", weiter kam ich nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick fing die Erde unter uns an zu wackeln.

In einiger Entfernung konnte man Sanddünen einstürzen sehen. und ich hoffte inständig, dass die Pyramide hinter uns dieses Beben überstehen würde.

,Es sieht aus, als würde sich unter dem Sand etwas bewegen, Hikari, Malik war vor mich getreten, als wollte er mich vor einer unsichtbaren Gefahr schützen.

Vor uns fing der Sand an zu verschwinden, es schien, als verschwinde er in eine Art Loch.

Gab es hier unterirdische Kammern, die eingestürzt waren?

"Zeigt euch gefälligst, ihr Feiglinge", ertönte die Stimme meines Yamis.

Aus dem Sand tauchten eine handvoll Gestalten auf.

Ihre Gesichter blieben unter langen Kapuzen verborgen, ebenso sah man ihre Körper durch ihre langen Umhänge nicht.

Einer von ihnen kam auf uns zu. Ich wurde an meinen Yami gezogen.

"Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?", der bissige Tonfall ließ eindeutig darauf schließen, dass Malik leichtsauer war.

An der Stelle dieser Gestalten würde ich ein wenig aufpassen, wenn mein Yami erst einmal sauer war, dann brauchte er nichr mal den Sennen Stab um diesem Zustand Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Doch die Gestalten entfernten sich wieder von uns.

"Du bist dem, den wir suchen zwar ähnlich, doch bist du es nicht. Unsere Suche muss weitergehen. Wir werden ihn schon finden, und dann solltet ihr Menschen euch in Acht nehmen, denn dann wird unser Meister über eure Welt regieren."

Damit hörte das Beben auf, eine riesige Staubwolke entstand.

Als man wieder etwas sehen konnte, waren die Gestalten verschwunden.

"Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass hier etwas vorgeht, Hikari? Oder müssen die dir das erst schriftlich geben?"

"Nein, ich denke das ist nicht nötig, es geht eindeutig etwas vor. Ich frage mich, wen die gesucht haben?"

"Das ist nicht so schwer, wie viele Personen kennst du, die uns ein wenig ähnlich sehen und so sind, wie ich?", skeptisch wurde ich angeschaut.

Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich kenne nicht viele, die so sind, wie du, nur...", abrupt beendete ich den Satz, das konnte er doch nicht erst meinen, oder?

"Wir sollten uns mit Onee-san unterhalten."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Endlich hatte ich alle Scherben beseitigt.

Um den Spiegel war es zwar schade, aber daran konnte ich nun auch nichts mehr ändern.

Wieder war niemand da, als ich nach Hause gekommen war, warum auch?

Wenigstens hatte so niemand den zerschlagenen Spiegel entdeckt.

Die Hausaufgaben würden wohl warten müssen, denn momentan meldete sich gerade mein Magen und verlangte von mir, ihn möglichst schnell zu füttern.

Aber in unserer Küche sah es nicht so aus, als wären viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten vorhanden.

Wie auch, wenn ich nicht einkaufen gewesen war?

Dann musste eben eine Scheibe Brot herhalten.

In einer Hand das Brot und in der anderen eine Dose Cola haltend schlenderte ich in das Wohnzimmer.

Fernsehgucken war immer gut, schließlich konnte man sich stundenlang von etlichen Serien beriseln lassen und ehe man sich versah, war es auch schon Zeit um Schlafen zu gehen.

Also an mit der Glotze.

Gerade waren die Nachrichten dran, konnte ja auch nicht schaden.

Einige Pyramiden zogen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ich erhöhte die Lautstärke.

"So eben wurde uns bestätigt, dass Ägypten von einem heftigen Erdbeben heimgesucht wurde.

Das Epizentrum befand sich nur einige Kilometer von Cairo entfernt. Das ganze Ausmaß dieses Bebens ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht absehbar, aber wir halten sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden.....",

Erdbeben also.

Kurz schweiften meine Gedanken zu Marik, hoffentlich ging es denen da drüben gut.

Aber eigentlich wohnten die, so viel ich wusste nicht in der Nähe von Cairo, da wird schon nichts passiert sein.

Nach einigen, weiteren Minuten schaltete ich den Fernseher wieder aus.

Ausgerechnet heute lief überhaupt nichts.

Da konnte ich mich auch genausogut an meine Hausaufgaben setzten.

--------------------------------------------

Das Licht fiel gedämpft auf meinen Tisch. Leise spielte die Musik im Hintergrund. Einige Kerzen brannten und irgendwer hatte ein Räucherstäbchen entzündet, so dass es nun überall angenehm nach Lavendel duftete.

Für mich alleine schien dieses Zimmer viel zu groß.

Da war man endlich einmal früher fertig, mit arbeiten, kam nach hause und was musst man feststellen?

Niemand sonst war anwesend.

Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, meinen Koinu hier zu treffen, aber anscheinend nahmen unsere Freunde ihn noch in Anspruch.

Ein wenig Eifersucht machte sich in mir breit.

Es wäre schön, wenn wir auch so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten, wie mein Koinu mit unseren Freunden verbrachte.

Aber ich hatte nebenbei noch eine Firma zu leiten.

Und ich schaffte es nun schon wenigstens manchmal früher als Mitternacht fertig zu sein, oder die Arbeit mal einen Tag ruhen zu lassen.

Vielleicht war es auch gut, dass Katsuya noch nicht wieder da war, so konnte ich meine Gedanken noch ein wenig wandern lassen.

Wie sollte alles weitergehen?

Es würde bestimmt einige Schwierigkeiten geben, wenn meine Beziehung mit meinem Koi an die Ohren meines Aufsichtsrates gelangen sollte.

Das konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.

"Aber Taishou, Ihr müsst doch auch an den guten Namen der Kaiba Corporation denken, wenn das unsere Kunden erfahren. Wie stehen wir denn dann da?"

Oh ja, das wäre eindeutig lustig mit anzusehen.

Eigentlich war es mir egal, was die Menschen dachten, der Großteil meinte eh, ich wäre arrogant und hätte ein Herz aus Stein.

Dieses Image hatte ich mir schließlich über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut.

Was kümmerte es die Welt, wenn ich nun einmal Männer liebte?

Was ging es die Welt an, wenn ich meinen wichtigsten Menschen beim gleichen Geschlecht gefunden hatte?

Absolut gar nichts ging es sie an!

Uns würde so schnell nichts trennen und freiwillig würde ich Katsuya bestimmt nicht aufgeben.

Mein Koi brachte einen frischen Wind in mein Leben und eben diese Brise war etwas, was ich schon lange gesucht hatte.

Er schaffte es sogar mich, den größten Eisblock südlich des Polarkreises, aufzumuntern, oder zum Lachen zu bekommen.

Bei meinem Koinu musste ich nicht der ernste CEO sein, der ich für den Rest der Welt war.

Bei ihm konnte ich meine Gefühle zeigen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass er mich für schwach hielt.

Urg, was für ein Erwachen.

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte damit jemand Ping-Pong gespielt und selbst mit heruntergelassenen Gardinen war das Zimmer eindeutig zu hell.

"Was habe ich gestern nur gemacht?", diese Frage war eigentlich an niemanden gestellt gewesen, schließlich war ich in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Bett, also alleine.

Umso überraschter war ich, als es doch plötzlich eine Antwort darauf gab.

"Ich kann dir genau sagen, was du getan hast um diese Kopfschmerzen zu verdienen. Das selbe wie ich, zu viel getrunken, Kaiba", ruckartig drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Dieser Anblick machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

Da lag Jounouchi, in meinem Bett, leicht grinsend.

Was zum Teufel machte der in meinem Bett?

"Bitte, Jounouchi, sag mir, dass in diesem Bett heute Nacht nichts passiert ist, was ich jetzt bereuen müsste", kurz wurde ich irritiert angestarrt.

Dann wandelte sich sein Grinsen in einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

"An was kannst du dich denn erinnern, Kaiba?", seltsam klang seine Stimme nun, ein wenig belegt und leicht unterkühlt.

Seine gesamte Körperhaltung hatte sich verändert, er sah aus, als wäre er bereit, jeden Augenblick zu fliehen.

Jetzt war ich es wahrscheinlich, der etwas irritiert schaute.

Ich meine, fassen wir das doch einmal gedanklich zusammen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich gestern abend in mein Bett gekommen bin, trotzdem wache ich in eben diesem auf. Und das nicht einmal alleine, an meiner Seite, der eine Mensch, den ich immer versucht habe, zu verachten.

Nicht, das mir das geglückt wäre, anstatt ihn zu hassen, haben sich mit der Zeit ganz andere Gefühle für eben diesen Menschen entwickelt.

Und nun wache ich neben ihm auf und habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, ob _Ich _es nicht vielleicht war, der ihn in mein Bett gezerrt hat.

"Also, eigentlich...", diese Worte schienen zu reichen ,um Katsuyas Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu verändern, diesmal wurde es ein trauriger.

"Dann sollte ich wohl besser mal gehen, will dich ja nicht weiter stören", wurde so leise genuschelt, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte.

Dabei ging mir schließlich ein Licht auf. Gestern Abend hatte ich ihn aus meinem Garten gefischt, hatte mit ihm auf meinem Sofa gesessen, hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm sanfte Worte zugeflüstert.

Und er wollte gehen?

Das konnte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.

Sanft griff ich nach der Hand meines Koinus und zog ihn zurück zu mir aufs Bett.

"Du lässt einem ja nicht einmal die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, Koinu. Morgens haperts immer ein wenig mit dem Gedächtnis", meine Stimme war weich, ganz anders als sonst.

Nicht der strenge CEO sprach hier.

Etwas misstrauisch wurde ich angesehen, aber dann anscheinend für ungefährlich eingestuft, denn schon kurze Zeit später spürte ich einen leichten Druck auf meiner Brust.

"Ich hatte schon Angst, dass gestern nur ein schöner Traum war. Ich meine, nach allem, was du mir gesagt hast, das war wirklich lieb von dir, Seto",

gut, also, sollte ich ihm jetzt erzählen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er nun schon wieder sprach?

Doch bevor ich es schaffte, meinen Mund zu öffnen, war mir Katsuya schon zuvor gekommen.

"Du kannst dich wohl nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, was? Ich sollte wohl dein Gedächtnis ein wenig auffrischen", damit hatte er sich zu mir gelehnt und mir etwas ins Ohr geflüstert.

Ich wurde rot.

In nächster Zeit gab es bestimmt keinen Alkohol mehr, so viel war sicher.

Aber zumindest war es endlich draußen.

Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte diese drei Worte gesagt.

"Ich habe also gesagt, dass ich dich mag, Koinu, und du hast mir das so einfach geglaubt? Ich war schließlich angetrunken."

Wieder wurde ich angesehen, dann umarmt.

"Du weißt doch, Seto, Betrunkene und Kinder lügen nicht", damit sprang er aus dem Bett und lief in Richtung Tür.

"Und jetzt suche ich das Frühstück, Lust mir zu helfen?", damit war er aus der Tür hinaus und es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis ich ihm folgte.

Ich hörte einen Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür, das wurde auch mal Zeit.

Seinen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen ist zwar recht schön, aber die Aussicht, auf ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Koi ist um einiges besser.

Erwartungsvoll stand ich auf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten?

Heute morgen stand ich noch in einer stickigen Pyramide und nun fand ich mich auf dem Flughafen von Cairo wieder.

Neben mir mein, nicht weniger überraschter, Yami, allerdings mit einem leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Bei dir alles in Ordnung Malik? Du siehst ein wenig seltsam aus, jetzt wurde ich von silbergrauen Augen fixiert.

Erklär es mir nocheinmal, warum fliegen wir mit diesem, diesem Ding? Ich bevorzuge ja Schiffe", jetzt musste ich schmunzeln.

Mein Yami hatte doch tatsächlich Angst vor einem Flugzeug, das war schon ein wenig lustig.

Wir fliegen mit diesem Ding, weil es wesentlich schneller geht, als mit einem Schiff, so sind wir schon Morgen in Japan und selbst das könnte zu spät sein.

Ich wurde nur skeptisch beäugt. Wenn meine Schwester auch nur annähernd Recht behielt, und das tat sie meistens, dann schwebten unsere Freunde in großer Gefahr.

In einigen Fällen bestand sogar Lebensgefahr.

Wenn diese Kerle mit den Kapuzen wirklich die waren, für die meine Schwester sie hielt, dann würde es sehr unangenehm werden.

Langsam bewegte ich mich in die Richtung des Teminals, an dem ich einchecken musste.

Malik hatte es vorgezogen zu verschwinden, wenn ich ihn brauchte, würde er schon wieder auftauchen.

Vielleicht würde ich auf dem Flug ein wenig schlafen können, wer weiß, wann ich in Japan wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu bekam?

Kurze Zeit später startete unser Flieger dann auch.

Langsam erhob sich die mächtige Maschine über die Wolken.

In der Ferne konnte man den Wüstensand sehen, der Himmel darüber färbte sich schwarz.

Wie?

Was sollte das denn?

Es war doch kein Gewitter angesagt worden.

Trotzdem sammelten sich die schwarzen Wolken zu mächtigen Bergen, die alles unter sich in tiefe Schatten hüllten.

Es hat also begonnen, hoffen wir mal, dass wir diese Schlacht gewinnen können.

Malik stand vor mir und blickte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Hoffentlich hatte er Recht.

-------------------------------------------------------

Das war vielleicht ein Tag.

Aber im Großen und Ganzen war es ein schöner.

Auch wenn ich einige Sachen lieber für mich behalten hätte, konnte ich nun mit der vollen Unterstützung meiner Freunde rechnen.

Außerdem wussten sie zwar, dass ich bei Seto-chan wohnte, aber von unserer Beziehung hatte ich nichts erzählt.

Das muss ich erst mit meinem hauseigenen Ryuu abklären.

Schließlich weiß ich nicht, ob er es erzählen wollte.

Ich hoffte zwar inständig, dass er nicht dagegen haben würde, aber vielleicht schadete es seinem Ruf, als CEO?

Dann könnte ich es natürlich verstehen, wenn er es nicht gleich an die große Glocke hängen wollte.

Langsam schlenderte ich in Richtung Villa.

Seto-chan war bestimmt noch nicht zu Hause, der wusste doch kaum, was das Wort Freizeit bedeutete.

Obwohl er sich in den letzten Wochen echt gebessert hatte.

Das Leben als Firmenchef ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht so einfach.

Immerhin hatten wir uns Nachts.

Und was für Nächte das manchmal waren.

Ja, mein Koi war verdammt gut im Bett.

Da blieben kaum Träume unerfüllt. Und neben ihm aufzuwachen, war noch immer eine meiner liebsten Arten, den Tag zu beginnen.

Ich trat an die Haustür heran. Kurz darauf war ich auch schon im Haus.

Irgendwie roch es hier angenehm, nach Lavendel.

Und aus dem großen Wohnzimmer schien Musik zu kommen.

War Mokuba schon zu Hause und machte dort seine Hausaufgaben?

Das kam nicht allzu häufig vor.

Vorsichtig schlich ich mich an die Tür heran, ich wollte schließlich niemanden stören.

Die Schaniere quitschten ein wenig beim Öffnen.

Und da stand er vor mir.

Mein Koi in voller Lebensgröße.

"Was machst du denn schon hier, Seto? So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht", ungläubig wurde er von mir angestarrt.

"Nun heb mal deine Kinnlade wieder von Boden auf, Koinu, du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade einen Geist gesehen."

Er kam auf mich zu.

"Darf ich nicht auch mal ein wenig mehr Zeit mit meinem kleinen Inu verbringen?"

Nicht fähig ihm eine Antwort zu geben, nickte ich einfach nur. Dann ordnete ich meine Gedanken ein wenig.

"Seit wann bist du denn hier, hast du lange warten müssen? Ich weiß, es ist etwas spät geworden....",

da hatte ich zwei weiche, warme Lippen auf meinen, die mich effektiv daran hinderten ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen.

Doch irgendwann braucht der Mensch nun einmal Sauerstoff und so ließ auch Seto von mir ab.

Viel weiter kam ich trotzdem nicht, da er mich in seinen Armen hielt.

Sehr anhänglich heute, das konnte noch interessant werden.

"Du redest zu viel Katsuya. Komm mit", damit wurde ich am Arm gepackt und durch den Raum gezogen.

Ich lief leicht rot an, bei dem Gedanken, was als nächtes kommen würde.

Umso erstaunter war ich, als Seto mich in die Küche führte.

Dann wurde ich eindringlich gemustert.

Und ausgelacht.

Aus einem sanften, dunklen Ton bestand das Lachen meines Kois.

"Für solche Gedanken ist es dann wirklich noch ein wenig zu früh, erstmal dachte ich, wir essen etwas, so als kleine Stärkung",

jetzt hatte mein Kopf bestimmt große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate.

"Was soll ich denn bitte denken, wenn ich nach Hause komme und das Erste, was du machts, ist mich anfallen und abknutschen. Was hättest du denn da gedacht?"

"Setz dich hin inu no baka und leiste mir beim Essen Gesellschaft, später gibt es dann den Rest."

Jetzt wieder grinsend setzte ich mich neben meinen Koi.

"Und an was hattet _Ihr_ so als Nachspeise gedacht, Seto-sama?"

"An dich."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Langsam kam ich wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er ein einziges, taubes Stück Fleisch.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Finger.

Wahrscheinlich musste ich einfach eine Weile warten, bis das Gefühl zurückkehrte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen.

Auch dieser Sinn schien mir seine Funktion zu versagen, alles war verschwommen.

Ich lag auf einer weichen Unterlage, so viel konnte ich gerade noch ausmachen.

Fühlte sich an, wie Stoff.

Es war dunkel, vielleicht war es Nacht?

Die größere Frage war aber eine andere.

Wo war ich und wie kam ich hier her?

Verschwommen erinnerte ich mich an einen großen Saal und an Gold, viel Gold. Ansonsten nichts.

Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf etwas bequemer auf die weiche Unterlage, wenn ich schon mal hier war, dann konnte ich es auch ausnutzten.

Ehe ich mich versah, war ich auch schon wieder im Land der Träume versunken.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiefe Dunkelheit erfüllte wieder einmal mein Blickfeld.

Pechschwarz war es um mich herum, nicht ein Lichtstrahl schien sich hierher zu verirren, mittlerweile wusste ich wohier war.

Wieder überkam mich dieses Gefühl tiefster Ruhe.

Ich war einmal mehr in meinem Traum und heute war ich ein wenig gespannt darauf, was es Neues zu entdecken gab.

Die beiden Gestalten kamen um mich, einmal mehr, zu dem großen Tor zu führen.

Lichtstrahlen fanden den Weg zu meinen Augen, die Gestalten waren noch immer nicht zu erkennen.

Doch ihre Auren strahlten Sicherheit und Wohlwollen aus.

Mein Körper wurde wieder vor der restlichen Welt unter einem Mantel verborgen.

Es ging erneut die lange Treppe hinauf.

Der riesige Saal, in den ich geleitet wurde schien heute noch intensiver zu strahlen. Mein Blick verharrte ein wenig länger, als sonst, auf diesem Schauspiel.

Man konnte erkennen, dass unzählige Schriftzeichen in die Wände eingraviert waren.

Und alle waren Hiroglyphen.

Sie schienen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die Geschichte dieses Saales, aber ich konnte sie nicht lesen, konnte nicht verstehen, was dort geschrieben stand.

Von dem kleinen Balkon aus, blickte ich in die Menschenmenge.

Alle unterhielten sich angeregt, nur einige, die mir wieder ihre Blicke zuwarfen.

Die Tür zum unteren Saal wurde aufgestoßen und der junge Mann kam erneut hereingelaufen.

"Sie kommen, Sie kommen!", rief er aufgeregt und im Saal wurde es still.

Mehrer Gestalten traten, in feinste Gewänder gekleidet, durch die Tür.

Kurz schluckte ich.

Einige von ihnen trugen anstatt normaler, menschlicher Köpfe, die Köpfe von Tieren auf ihren Schultern.

Ich wusste nun, wer diese Personen waren, es konnte niemand anderes sein.

Vor mir saßen nun einige der höchsten Gottheiten des alten Ägyptens.

Der Rest der Gesellschaft setzte sich nun auch wieder.

Ein weiterer Junge kam in den Saal gelaufen.

"Es ist alles so weit, wir können anfangen!", verkündete er.

Zwei weitere Gestalten, in Umhängen traten durch die Tür.

Ein erschrecktes Luftholen ließ mich in die Menge, der unter mir Sitzenden schauen.

Und mein Blick blieb an einer Gestalt hängen, die aufgesprungen war. Dabei war die Kapuze ihres Mantels auf ihre Schultern gefallen.

"Ryou?", flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst und schaute dann wieder zur Tür.

Es war nicht irgendjemand, den die beiden Gestalten in ihre Mitte genommen hatte, es war Bakura.

Was sollte das alles?

Warum war ich hier?

Wieder schien alles in einem bunten Quirl zu verschwinden, ich war am Aufwachen.

Diesmal wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen, ich war noch zu sehr überrascht, von dem, was ich eben gesehen hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ruckartig schlug ich die Augen auf.

Ich war tatsächlich wieder weiter gekommen, hatte wieder mehr gesehen. aber was machten Ryou und Bakura in meinem Traum?

Hatte der Traum vielleicht doch etwas zu bedeuten?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Gesang von Vögeln drang an meine Ohren.

Momentmal, Vögel?

Wusste gar nicht, dass es die in der Unterwelt gab.

Aber ganz offensichtlich waren es Vögel, die hier ihre Lieder sangen.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen.

Das war eindeutig nicht die Unterwelt, denn hier gab es zu viel Licht, das mich blendete.

Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, das war Dunkelheit, tiefe Dunkelheit und ein paar huschende Gestalten in Umhängen.

Nein halt, da war noch etwas.

Braune Augen, ich konnte mich daran erinnern, wie braune Augen mich angestarrt hatte, ungläubig und vor Tränen schimmernd.

Bei Ra, was war hier eigentlich los?

Zu den zwitschenden Vögeln gesellten sich nun auch noch andere Geräusche, menschliche Stimmen, die sie sich miteinander unterhielten.

Sollte ich etwa??

Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten.

Richtig, ich war schon einmal hier wach geworden. Mittlerweile konnte ich allerdings meinen Körper wieder spüren, konnte die einzelnen Glieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen.

Erstmal im Sitzen, erkundete ich meine nähere Umgebung.

Unter mir befand sich ein Wollteppich, der vor einem Sofa lag.

Da hatte ich ja richtig Glück gehabt, ein, zwei Meter weiter und ich wäre auf dem kalten Holzfußboden erwacht.

Neben mir befand sich ein Tisch, er war aus silberlackiertem Holz, auf ihm befanden sich allerlei Gerätschaften, die ich nun wirklich nicht zu deuten wusste.

Auf meiner anderen Seite stand ein Sofa, es war mit blauem Stoff überzogen und auf ihm lagen einige Kissen.

Leicht unsicher, stand ich auf, nur um mich gleich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder zu lassen.

Dadurch erweiterte ich mein Blickfeld um einige Meter.

Ich sah auf ein großes Fenster, oder besser auf den Garten hinter diesem Fenster.

Wenn man nach den Bäumen ging, dann hatte die warme Jahreszeit gerade begonnen.

Seltsam war es hier, überhaupt nicht so, wie bei mir zu Hause.

Dort gab es weit und breit nur Sand und einige Lehmhütten.

Es hatte ja beinahe den Anschein, als wäre ich...

Ruckartig stand ich auf. Mit nun sicherem Schritt durchquerte ich das Zimmer.

Ich stieß auf einen weiteren Raum.

In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, drum herum waren vier Stühle plaziert.

Viele Schränke und Regale zierten die Wände. Messer, Gefäße und allerlei andere Gerätschaften waren hier aufgebaut.

Seltsam vertraut kam mir dieses Haus vor, als wäre ich schon einmal hier gewesen.

Vielleicht war ich schon einmal hier?

Warum war alles bloß so verwirrend, ich meine, zuerst steht man vor einer ganze Reihe von Göttern, die einer lieber heute, als morgen in der Unterwelt sehen würden und als nächstes erwacht man in der Welt der Menschen,

irgendwo im nirgendwo.

Nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung dieses Zimmers führte mich mein Weg wieder zurück an den Ort meines Erwachens.

Weit kam ich aber nicht, denn mein Gesicht machte erstmal Bekanntschaft mit dem Holzfußboden.

Ich war gestolpert.

Und damit nicht genug, begleitet wurde mein Fallen von einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern.

Beim Fallen hatte ich ein Gefäß mit mir herunter gerissen.

Leider war dieses aus Glas gewesen und beim Aufprall auf den Boden zersprungen.

Leise stöhnend richtete ich mich wieder auf, dass schien heute eindeutig nicht mein Tag zu werden.

Dann hörte ich ein Poltern.

Es schien außer mir noch jemand in diesem Haus zu sein.

Treppenstufen knarrten.

Die Person schien näher zu kommen.

Was sollte das werden?

Wie erklärt man jemandem, dass man keine Ahnung hat, was man in seinem oder ihrem Haus zu suchen hat?

Doch diese Gedanken waren sehr schnell wieder verschwunden,

als ein Kopf vorsichtig um die Ecke, der Tür blickte.

Ich hörte wie etwas Schweres zu Boden fiel.

Dann sah ich in braune Augen, die mich ungläubig anstarrten.

Mit einem weiteren rums fiel die Person vor mir zu Boden.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Immer noch saß ich aufrecht in meinem Bett.

Wieder hatte ich diesen Traum gehabt, nur war ich diesmal nicht mehr alleine in diesem großen, goldenen Saal gewesen.

Die Frage war, warum ich von Ryou und Bakura träumte.

Und warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Traum noch lange nicht zu Ende gewesen war, dass noch etwas wichtiges in ihm geschehen sollte?

Mit Schlaf hatte es sich für heute auf jeden Fall gegessen. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass ich mich noch einmal ins Land der Träume begeben konnte.

Es war schon hell draußen, ungewöhnlich früh war die Sonne heute aus ihrem nächtlichen Versteck gekrochen.

Als hätte sie etwas zu feiern.

Müde schleppte ich mich die Treppe hinunter, in unser Erdgeschoss.

Mit leerem Magen konnte man nicht richtig denken und wenn ich schon mal auf war, dann konnte ich auch gleich Frühstück für mich und Jii-chan machen.

Plötzlich durchströhmte mich ein angenehmes Gefühl, eine unbeschreibliche Wärme stieg in meinem Körper auf.

Irritiert blickt ich an mir hinab.

Es war mein Sennen-Puzzle, das diese Wärme verströmte.

Es hatte angefangen zu Leuchten.

Warm pulsierte das Licht aus ihm hinaus, als ob es mir etwas sagen wollte.

Langsam verschwand das Licht wieder und zurück blieb ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Das war eindeutig nicht normal gewesen, vielleicht sollte ich es den anderen erzählen?

Sicherlich, aber erst nach dem Frühstück, bei so einem warmen Licht konnte dieser etwas merkwürdige Vorfall einfach nichts schlechtes bedeuten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack, so ein Mist.

Es ist noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens und ich bin tatsächlich schon wach.

Und nicht nur einfach wach, sondern hellwach.

Nun stehe ich hier von dem Badezimmerspiegel und starre mein Spiegelbild giftig an, als ob es etwas dafür könnte, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen kann.

Bilder von gestern Nacht schleichen sich in meine Erinnerungen, eigentlich müsste ich im Koma liegen.

Wenn uns jemand gesehen hätte, dann würde der jetzt denken, dass Seto-chan und ich Hasen wären, die haben auch nur Rammeln im Kopf.

Nein, eigentlich war es viel mehr, als einfach nur Sex gewesen.

Wir haben uns geliebt, das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich, wie in einer dieser Liebesschnulzen, aber es war wirklich so.

Ich kann meinen Koi noch spüren, seinen Mund, wie er hinabgleitet, von meinen Lippen, zu meinem Hals.

Wie er liebevoll in meine Brustwarzen beißt.

Seine Hände, wie sie auf meiner Haut entlang gleiten, versuchen jeden Millimeter neu zu entdecken.

Ich kann ihn schmecken, seine Lippen auf meinen.

Es ist ein wenig, wie Minzeis, kühl und doch süß, es macht abhängig, egal, wie sehr man sich dagegen wehrt.

Nicht, das ich mich dagegen hätte wehren wollen.

Eine innere Wärme durchströmte mich.

Aber nicht alleine dem Gedanken an meinen Koi konnte das gutgeschrieben werden.

Es war, als würde sich eine Kraft in mir entzünden, als hätte diese Kraft bis jetzt geschlafen.

Ich schloss meine Augen.

Was immer hier gerade passierte, es schien etwas positives zu sein, denn ich fühlte mich sicher.

Die Wärme drang bis in meine Brust vor, wo sie sich zu sammeln schien.

Einen leichten Druck verspürte ich an meinem Hals, als würde nun eine Kette dort hängen.

Dann verschwand die Wärme, hinterließ ein Gefühl von Ruhe.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Fehler berichtigt worden, als wäre ein Teil von mir zurückgekehrt, an seinen alten Platz.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.

Wieder blickte mich mein Spiegelbild an.

Diesmal nicht grimmig.

Tatsächlich befand sich etwas Neues um meinen Hals, etwas, dass vorher nicht dort geruht hatten.

Und umso erstaunter war ich, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich diesen Gegenstand sehr wohl kannte.

An einer langen, zu einer Kordell verdrehten, Kette hing ein Ankh.

Es war aber nicht irgendein Ankh, nein, es war der Sennen-Ankh, den ich das letzte Mal um den Hals von ShaDee gesehen hatte.

Was sollte das hier werden?

Doch kaum hatte ich den Ankh gesehen, da war er auch schon wieder weg,

als wäre er in meinen Körper eingedrungen und verschwunden.

Alles, was blieb, war die Wärme in meinem Inneren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leicht drehte ich mich zur Seite.

Meine rechte Hand suchte meine bessere Hälfte, auf der anderen Seite unseres Bettes.

Aber zu meiner Enttäuschung musste ich feststellen, dass Katsuya nicht da war.

Ein wenig entnervt schaute ich auf den Wecker, der neben dem Bett stand. 5.45am stand dort in roten Zahlen geschrieben.

Ein wenig irritiert sah ich nach draußen, für diese Uhrzeit war es erstaunlich hell draußen.

Aber wieder zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen in meinem Leben.

Wo steckte mein Koinu?

Er war schließlich in keinster Weise jemand, den man mit dem Titel ,_Frühaufsteher_ bezeichnen konnte, eher das akute Gegenteil.

Wenn man Katsuya schlafen ließ, dann konnte er das Aufstehen schon mal bis in den Nachmittag hinaus zögern.

Leises Rascheln drang an mein Ohr.

Im Badezimmer schien sich etwas zu regen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich nur ein natürlicher Drang in meinem Koi breit gemacht, und er war aufgestanden, um diesem Ruf der Natur Folge zu leisten, das erklärte einiges.

Schließlich hatten wir noch über eine Stunde, bis wir uns auf den Weg in die Schule machen mussten.

Einige Bilder, aus der letzten Nacht, verirrten sich in mein Gedächtnis.

Dabei musste ich lächeln.

Das ich meinen Koinu zum Nachtisch wollte, war kein Spaß gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte ihn wortwörtlich angeknabbert.

Aber was konnte ich dafür, dass einen jeder Kuss süchtig machte?

Es war, als würde man Schokolade essen, oder einen teuren Wein trinken, den man einfach genießen musste, den man auf der Zunge zergehen lassen muss.

Leises Keuchen hallte in meinem Ohr.

Die Geräusche, die mein kleiner Koinu während unseres Vorspiels von sich gab waren sehr antreibend.

Man wusste immer, wenn man den richtigen Punkt getroffen hatte, spürte, wenn ihm etwas gefiel.

In mir breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus.

Es war schön, jemanden zu haben, den man so lieben konnte, der einen mindestens genauso liebte.

Aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich ein leichtes Leuchten.

Mein Kopf drehte sich automatisch in diese Richtung.

Was ich dort sah, erstaunte mich.

Neben mir, im Bett, erschien eine Kugel aus Licht.

Warmes, goldgelbes Licht erhellte für einen Augenblick den Raum, dann war es wieder verschwunden.

Nun lag ein Gegenstand neben mir.

Ein Gegenstand, den ich nur allzugut kannte.

Dieser Gegenstand hatte sich einmal in meinem Besitz befunden, aber das war nun schon über 3000 Jahre her.

Neben mir war der Sennen-Stab erschienen.

Mit meiner rechten Hand griff ich nach ihm.

Wärme durchfloss meine Hand, ein Gefühl, als wäre etwas Verlorenes wieder zurück gekehrt.

In diesem Moment sprang die Tür zu unserem Badezimmer auf.

"Seto, du wirst mir nie glauben, was gerade...", leicht fassungslos wurde ich angestarrt.

Oder besser wurde der Sennen-Stab in meiner Hand angestarrt.

"Wo kommt der denn her?", bekam ich dann die intelligente Frage an den Kopf geworfen.

Woraufhin ich aber nicht mehr antworten konnte, als mit meinen Schultern zu zucken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

Noch ein wenig schlaftrunken, öffnete ich meine Augen.

Für einige Sekunden war ich ein wenig verwirrt, denn ich war nicht alleine.

Um mich herum saßen jede Menge andere Menschen, einige schlafend, andere redeten angeregt miteinander.

Richtig, ich saß in einem Flugzeug, auf dem Weg nach Japan und ich hatte es tatsächlich gechafft, ein wenig zu schlafen.

Malik, bist du auch hier?, suchend sah ich mich nach meinem Yami um.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln kündigte, wie immer, sein Auftauchen an.

Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein, Hikari? Ich meine, ich kann ja schlecht aus diesem Ding hier springen, ein leichtes Grinsen befand sich auf seinen Lippen.

Außerdem liegt eine merkwürdige Aura in der Luft und sie scheint sich in deiner Nähe am stärksten zu konzentrieren.

Jetzt sah ich ihn an.

Ich hatte gerade so ein merkwürdiges, warmes Gefühl in der Brust.

So genau kann ich es nicht beschreiben, aber da war ein Hauch von Magie, alter Magie.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Gedankengang beendet, da kam dieses Gefühl zurück.

Stärker als vorher, ein Leuchten folgte der Wärme. Beides legte sich um meinen Hals, aus meinem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie mein Yami etwas unternehmen wollte, dann aber inne hielt.

Was ging hier vor?

Verwirrt schaute ich mich um, keiner, der anderen Passagiere schien etwas von dem Leuchten sehen zu können.

Nur Malik und ich starrten gebannt auf dieses Leuchten. Dann verschwand das Licht langsam.

Zurück blieb nicht nur dieses warme Gefühl, sondern auch ein Gegenstand. Um meinen Hals hing nun eine Kette, die Sennen-Kette, welche sich einmal in dem Besitz meiner Schwester befunden hatte.

Ungläubig wurde ich angesehen.

Aber ich konnte mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Warum war die Kette wieder da?

Hätte sie nicht, gemeinsam, mit dem Rest der Gegenstände für immer ruhen sollen?

War sie als einziger Gegenstand wieder in die Welt gekommen?

Alles Fragen, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich erst nach unserer Ankunft in Japan klären würden und bis dahin waren es noch gut zwei Stunden Flug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Langsam verflogen auch die allerletzten Bilder aus meinen Traum.

Es war ein sehr seltsamer Traum gewesen. Aber um was es dabei genau ging, konnte ich schon jetzt nicht mehr wirklich sagen.

Nur einige Gestalten, in langen, aus hellem Stoff bestehenden, Gewändern, waren mir im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Mit meinen Händen fasste ich meine Bettdecke, um mich dann noch weiter in ihre Tiefen hinein zu kuscheln.

Schließlich sagten mir die Zahlen auf meinem Wecker, dass es noch lange nicht an der Zeit war, um mich aus meinem Bett zu bewegen.

Auf meinem Schreibtisch breitete sich ein goldgelbes Licht aus. Der Sennen-Ring lag dort und verströhmte ein angenehmes, warmes Licht.

Als dieses langsam wieder verschwand, blieb in mir eine beruhigende Wärme zurück.

Ein leises Knarren zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Es waren die Dielen im Flur unseres Hauses, die dieses Geräusch von sich gaben.

Sollten meine Erziehungsberechtigten es tatsächlich mal für nötig halten, nach mir zu sehen?

Aber die waren mir nun echt egal, sonst ließ sich schließlich auch niemand hier blicken, also warum sollte ich ihnen nun den Gefallen tun und herunter kommen?

Warum war es überhaupt schon so früh hell?

Hatte mir jemand einen Streich gespielt und meinen Wecker verstellt?

Nein, außer mir war ja niemand da gewesen.

Mal abgesehen von dem Anstandsbesuch, der nun in den unteren Etagen herum werkelte.

Aber merkwürdig war das schon.

Ich hattte gedacht, dass sich Otou-san und Okaa-chan noch mindestens für zwei Wochen in Ägypten vergnügen würden.

Hatten die beiden, mir nicht gestern erst auf den AB gesprochen?

Konnte ein Flugzeug überhaupt in dieser Zeitspanne von Cairo nach Domino fliegen?

Eigentlich nicht.

Unwohlsein breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus.

So ein Mist, was wenn das ein Einbrecher war, der gerade dabei war, unser Haus auszuräumen?

Vorsichtig stand ich auf.

Was sollte ich jetzt bloß machen?

Wer weiß, in was für einer körperlichen Verfassung sich dieser Mensch befand, der fröhlich in meinem Haus herum schlich?

Wehren konnte ich mich schon, aber nicht gegen Leute, die mich um Köpfe überragten.

Ich griff nach dem härtesten Gegestand, den ich finden konnte.

Mein Baseballschläger.

Was für ein Glück, dass ich dieses Spiel schon immer gut leiden konnte und früher immer mit meinem Otou-san gespielt habe.

So war ich im Besitz eines sehr massiven Schlägers, der mir jetzt zur Verteidigung gerade recht kam.

Gerade war ich dabei, leise mein Zimmer zu verlassen, als von unten ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern zu mir drang.

Wer auch immer da unten war, würde nun am allerwenigsten damit rechnen, dass ich mit einem Baseballschläger vor ihm stand.

Also lief ich die Treppen hinunter.

Bremste kurz vor dem Türrahmen unseres Wohnzimmers und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Dann lugte ich um die Ecke.

Doch was ich da sah, ließ mir in sekundenschnelle den Schläger aus der Hand gleiten.

Ungläubig konnte ich die Person vor mir nur anstarren.

Kein Ton brachte ich über meine Lippen.

Mein Sichtfeld begann zu verschwimmen, dann war alles dunkel,

mein Körper sackte in sich zusammen.

------------------------------------------------------------

Aus großen Augen blickte ich die Welt, die sich um mich herum aus dem Boden erhob, an.

Dann schloss ich meine Augen wieder, in der Hoffnung, beim nächsten Öffnen etwas anderes zu erblicken.

Fehlanzeige, noch immer war ich umgeben von riesigen Türmen, die den Himmel zu erreichen schienen.

Noch immer war mein Sennen-Puzzle verschwunden, nicht den kleinsten Hauch seiner magischen Aura konnte ich entdecken.

Unter einem Baum war ich erwacht, Vögel sangen um mich herum.

Dann hatte ich die Menschen wahrgenommen, welche an mir vorbei gingen, ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Noch einige Minuten betrachtete ich dieses Schauspiel.

Am meisten fielen mir die Gewänder der Menschen auf, sie hatten die seltsamsten Farben, einige waren ein Gräul für die Augen.

Und nicht nur die Farben, auch die Formen waren recht seltsam, so etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Ein anderes Merkmal war ihre Hautfarbe.

Diese Menschen, vor mir, hatten die selbe Farbe auf ihrer Haut, wie der Alabaster unserer großen Pyramiden.

War das jetzt die neueste Mode aus dem Norden?

Sehr eigenartig.

Ich musste mich in einer Oase befinden, denn vor mir erstreckte sich ein wunderschöner See, auf dem sich Wasservögel tummelten, von denen ich noch in keinem Buch gelesen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich Shimon darüber befragen.

Aber dazu musste ich ihn erst einmal finden.

Da ich aber nicht auch nur die kleinste Ahnung hatte, wo ich mich befand, würde das schwierig werden.

Vielleicht konnte mir die Menschen in diesem Dorf hier weiterhelfen, schließlich musste jemand den Weg kennen, der mich zu den Herrschern dieses Landes führte.

Wenn ich die gefunden hatte, dann war der Rest sicher ein Kinderspiel, dann konnte man mir sagen, wo ich mich befand und welchen Weg ich zurück nach Hause nehmen musste.

Schließlich brauchte mein Land mich, seinen Herrscher.

Seinen Pharao Atemu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was habt ihr neues zu berichten, meine Magier?", ungeduldig saß er auf seinem Thron.

"Wir sind leider mit unserer Suche noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen, oh erhabener Herrscher.

Schon viele Länder haben wir noch der Seele eures Verbündeten durchkämmt, aber bis jetzt haben wir ihn noch nicht finden können, vergebt uns", zuletzt war ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme zu hören gewesen.

"Euch sei vergeben, aber eilt euch, die Vorbereitungen sind beinahe abgeschlossen, wir brechen bald auf. Bis dahin müsst ihr erfolgreich gewesen sein, meine Magier."

Vorsichtig, aber doch mit festem Schritt trat eine weitere Gestalt vor den Thron.

"Mein Gebieter, verzeiht mir, das ich das Wort ergreife, aber sind wir wirklich auf diese eine Seele angewiesen?

Ihr habt so viele, die unter Euch dienen, die für Euch ihr Leben lassen würden, wenn Ihr es für richtig haltet.

Warum müssen wir dann auf eine Seele aus der Welt der Menschen warten?", glühende Augen richteten sich nun auf die Peson, die gerade gesprochen hatte.

"Wir brauchen ihn keineswegs, mein Lieber. Aber mit ihm auf unserer Seite können wir Verwirrung und Verzweiflung unter den Anhängern des Pharaos sähen.

Die besten Schlachten sind die, in denen sich der Feind selbst zerstört, wenn er von Trauer und Verzweiflung zerfressen wird.

Ich will sie quälen, einfach nun töten, ist mir zu langweilig.

Also geht und bringt ihn mir, meine Magier",

damit verschwanden die Gestalten vor dem Thron und durch den Saal war grausames Lachen zu hören.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im ersten Augenblick konnte ich nichts weiter tun, als starr mitten im Raum zu stehen.

Doch ein erneuter Blick auf die Person, welche nun vor mir lag, holte mich sehr schnell wieder in die Realität zurück.

Vielleicht war es auch eher ein Traum?

Dann wollte ich defenitiv nicht mehr aufwachen.

So schnell mich meine Füße, trugen war ich an der Seite meines, nun ohnmächtigen, Hikaris.

"Ryou?", leicht rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter, doch er zuckte nicht einmal.

Vorsichtig zog ich ihn auf meinen Schoß, doch außer der leicht unregelmäßigen Atmung, gab er kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

"Verdammt, Ryou, was soll das werden? Sieh zu, dass du die Augen aufmachst. Hörst du? Rede gefälligst mit mir!"

Obwohl ich die letzten Worte mit Ärger in meiner Stimme gesprochen hatte, waren sie immer leiser geworden.

Eine nicht zu beschreibende Kälte kroch langsam in meinem Körper hinauf.

Mühsam schluckte ich, was war das hier?

Ein dummer Streich von den, ach so ,lieben Göttern?

Hatte man mich nur hierher geschickt, um mir einmal mehr vorzuhalten, dass ich für diesen Menschen hier auf meinem Schoß mehr fühlte, als ich mir eingestehen wollte?

Vorsichtig strich ich meinem Hikari einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, aus diesem wunderschönen Gesicht.

Innerlich musste ich lachen.

Es waren nur einige Minuten vergangen und schon wurde ich in seiner Gegenwart weich, wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne.

Und so etwas ist als gemeingefährlicher Grabräuber bekannt, nicht zu fassen.

Aber hier war schließlich niemand, der mich dabei hätte beobachten können.

Niemals hätte ich meine Fassade so schnell, in der Öffentlichkeit, fallen gelassen.

Außerdem kam es mir vor, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit ich diesen kleinen Idioten das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Wie lange das hier auf der Erde wohl her war?

An den letzten Moment, den ich mit meinem Hikari verbracht habe, werde ich mich wohl ewig erinnern.

Dieses Bild hat sich in mein Geächtnis eingebrannt und wird daraus auch nie wieder verschwinden.

Wir dachten schließlich beide, dass es keine Chance geben würde, uns jemals wieder zu sehen.

"Du musst gehen, Bakura, die warten nicht ewig auf dich", warum hatte sich dieser kalte Ton in Ryous Stimme geschlichen?

"Hikari, ich...", ich wusste nichts mit dieser Situation anzufangen.

Ich wollte so vieles auf einmal, mich entschuldigen, für all die Sachen, die er meinetwegen hatte erleiden müssen,

mich bedanken, für die Zeit mit ihm, die einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht hatte.

Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn in meinem Kopf, was würde nun kommen, was würde hier weiter passieren?

Sollte ich wirklich gehen, hatte ich denn eine Wahl?

"Nun sieh schon zu, dass du endlich verschwindest, sonst bist du doch auch gut darin.", da war noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, etwas, was mein Hikari mit all seiner Kraft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Zuerst war ich ein wenig ratlos, aber dann erkannte ich, was es war.

Langsam trat ich an ihn heran.

"Baka. Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Idiot, Ryou, meinst du etwa ich will unbedingt fort?", meine Arme waren nun um seine Hüfte geschlungen, mein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter.

"Ich bin dir doch sowieso immer nur zur Last gefallen, habe dich behindert. Warum solltest du also bleiben wollen?

Aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst, ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.", damit hatte ich einen schluchzenden Hikari an mir, der sich an mir festkrallte, als wäre ich sein letzter Halt in dieser Welt.

"Nun beruhige dich mal wieder. Schließlich bin ich es, der dir nichts als Ärger gemacht hat.

Du bist ohne mich besser dran, du hast schließlich noch deine Freunde.

Eines musst du mir glauben, Ryou, wenn ich es könnte, dann würde ich bleiben.

Aber ich bin ein Geist und alle Geister müssen irgedwann einmal ins Reich der Toten zurückkehren. Also lass mich meinen Frieden finden, ja?", vorsichtig löste er sich von mir.

Aus von Tränen überfluteten Augen wurde ich angesehen.

Noch einmal drückte ich ihn an mich, prägte mir alles genau ein.

Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob ich ihn nicht völlig vergessen würde, wenn ich im Reich der Toten war, aber wenigstens, wollte ich versuchen, mich zu erinnern.

Er war der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, für den ich, ohne zu zögern, alles geben würde, dass ich besaß.

Wieder sah ich ihn an.

"Es wird Zeit, Hikari, wir müssen los", stumm wurde genickt.

Ich löste mich von ihm und trat durch das Tor, welches mich und den Pharao vor das große Gericht bringen würde, um über uns ein Urteil ergehen zu lassen.

Allzu rosig sah es da für mich ja nicht aus.

Die große Frage war also, was ich wieder hier tat.

Aber die Antwort konnte ruhig noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, denn für den Moment war ich zufrieden, mit dem, was ich hier wiedergefunden hatte.

Schmunzelnd sah ich auf den Schläger, der neben Ryou zu Boden gefallen war.

Ich hatte den Kleinen wohl nicht schlecht erschreckt.

Er musste davon ausgegangen sein, dass ich ein Einbrecher war, mit dem Ding hätte er mich allemal zur Strecke gebracht, wen auch nicht?

Zurück zu unserem momentanen Problem.

Auf meinem Schoß befand sich ein bewusstloser Hikari, der nicht den Anschein machte, als wolle er, in allzu naher Zukunft, wieder in das Rech der Lebenden zurückkehren.

Was sollte ich also mit ihm machen?

Definitiv konnte er nicht hier liegen bleiben, was wenn seine ,Verwandtschaft hier auftauchte, das wäre wirklich ein wenig schlecht zu erklären.

Langsam stand ich auf, mit Ryou auf meinen Armen.

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, dann war sein Zimmer oben, die zweite Tür, rechts.

Der Weg dorthin war nicht sehr mühsam, schließlich war Ryou-chan nicht sehr schwer.

Wovon hatte _der_ in letzter Zeit gelebt?

Wasser und Brot?

Noch eine Frage in meinem, mittlerweile, wachsenden Katalog.

Oben angekommen setzte ich ihn auf seinem Bett ab und verschwand ins Badezimmer, ein kaltes Tuch auf der Stirn konnte bei so etwas schließlich nicht schaden.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Seit dem Auftauchen des Sennen-Stabes war nun schon etwas Zeit vergangen, doch keiner von uns hatte es gewagt etwas zu sagen.

Ich saß wieder auf dem Bett, neben Seto-chan und hing meinen Gedanken nach.

Etwas hinderte mich daran, ihm von dem Ankh zu erzählen, wenn ich auch nicht genau wusste, was es war.

"Hey, Koinu?", ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung meines Kois.

"Mhh?", er sah mich kurz prüfend an.

"Was wolltest du mir gerade erzählen, was ist im Badezimmer passiert, dass ich nie glauben würde?", oh je, was sollte ich nun sagen?

Warum wollte ich ihm nicht von dem Ankh erzählen?

"Also, ich habe da im Spiegel ein goldenes Licht gesehen, es hat mir ein ganz warmes Gefühl gegeben, aber dann ist es wieder verschwunden, das war schon merkwürdig", gut gerettet, ich hatte nicht gelogen, nur nicht alles von der Wahrheit erzählt.

"Ah, ich muss sagen, nach dem, was gerade passiert ist, finde ich das nicht ganz so unglaublich"

"Was machst du nun mit dem Ding?", dabei zeigte ich auf den Stab, den mein Koi noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.

"Wir sollten abwarten denke ich, es muss einen Grund haben, warum der hier aufgetaucht ist, eigentlich sollte er tief unter der Erde liegen.

Aber schließlich sind Yugis Puzzle und Ryous Ring schon vor 4 Monaten wieder aufgetaucht.

Wir werden sehen, was passiert."

Recht hatte er, aber war da vielleicht mehr?

Warum gerade jetzt, wenn nicht etwas vor sich ging, dass die Anwesenheit der Sennen-Gegenstände erforderte?

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich im mir aus.

"Komm wieder unter die Bettdecke, Koinu, es ist kalt hier ohne dich."

Der Einladung folgte ich mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was war passiert?

Alles war ein wenig verschwommen.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und fühlte mich, als hätte mich ein Lastwagen überfahren.

Mein Kopf schmerzte.

Unter mir war es weich.

Weich?

War ich nicht in dem Türrahmen unseres Wohnzimmers umgekippt?

Abrupt setzte ich mich auf. Richtig, ich hatte Bakura gesehen, war das nur ein Traum gewesen?

Es musste wohl so sein, denn schließlich lag ich in meinem Bett.

Wieder nur ein Traum, enttäuscht stieß ich die Luft aus.

"Bist du auch mal der Ansicht, uns wieder mit deiner geistigen Anwesenheit zu beglücken?", wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich meinen Kopf, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Aus Reflex hatte ich antworten wollen, doch nun verschlug mir der Anblick, den ich dort vorfand, die Sprache.

In dem Türrahmen zu meinem Badezimmer stand er.

Bakura, mein Yami in voller Lebensgröße und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

In einer seiner Hände befand sich ein Waschlappen und es sah aus, als hätte er mit dem Wasserhahn gekämpft.

Ich drehte mich von ihm weg.

Ungläubig starrte ich auf meine Bettdecke.

Was nun?

Zuerst musste ich mich kneifen, ja das tat weh, also konnte es sich nicht um einen Traum handeln.

Meine Augen wurden feucht.

Wie konnte das sein, wie konnte mein größter Traum, der letzten sechs Monate in Erfüllung gegangen sein?

Etwas Kühles legte sich auf meine Stirn.

"Oi, Hikari, ist alles in Ordnung, du sagst ja gar nichts. Hast du dir was getan, bei deinem Sturz?", jetzt starrte ich meinen Yami fassungslos an.

Wie konnte er so ruhig mit dieser Situation umgehen?

Freute er sich nicht, wieder hier zu sein?

Dann fiel mir etwas auf.

Ich konnte nicht durch Bakura hindurchschauen.

Er hatte einen festen Körper!

Sanft wurde ich zurück auf mein Bett gedrückt.

"Du bist wohl zu hart mit deinem Kopf auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, ne?

Du solltest noch etwas liegen bleiben", der Waschlappen befand sich nun auf meiner Stirn und strahlte eine angenehme Kühle aus.

Mein Yami setzte sich zu mir auf Bett und sah mich nun ebenfalls an.

Nicht mit seinem üblichen, kalten Ausdruck in den Augen, er strahlte Zufriedenheit aus, eine tiefe Ruhe.

Im Schnelldurchlauf sah ich die letzten Monate an mir vorbeiziehen, vesuchte die Augenblicke zu zählen, in denen ich mir eine solche Situation gewünscht hatte und nun konnte ich ihn kaum ansehen.

Ein leichter Druck legte sich auf meine linke Wange.

"Ist es wirklich so schwer zu glauben, dass ich wieder da bin, oder wünscht du dir gerade, dass ich nicht wieder da wäre?", nun war es ein sanfter Blick, mit dem er mich ansah.

Es gab nichts wirksameres, als diesen Blick, um mich alle Zweifel vergessen zu lassen, selbst wenn es nicht auf Dauer sein sollte, die Person, die mir am meisten bedeutete war wieder bei mir.

Mit einem Satz hatte ich mich aufgesetzt und meinen Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt.

Die Tränen kullerten und ich bezweifelte stark, dass mich mein Yami verstehen konnte, was mich nicht davon abhielt, alles auszusprechen, was mir auf der Seele lag.

"Bakura! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dich noch einmal sehen zu können, ich hätte in den letzten Monaten einfach alles dafür gegeben. Baka, mich einfach alleine zu lassen und dann hier aufzutauchen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.",

meine Tränen liefen weiter, als wollten sie ein neues Meer erschaffen, es waren Tränen der Freude, Freude darüber, dass der fehlende Teil meiner Seele wieder bei mir war, dass, zumindest für den Moment, mein Herz wieder ganz war.

------------------------------------------------

tbc

Kraftreserven verbraucht. Wo das alles hinführen soll, das weiß ich mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht den Überblick verliere. Ich sollte mir vielleicht eine Liste machen, mit den Fragen, die ich noch beantworten muss.

Das nächste Kapitel wird bestimmt ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, ich habe da gerade einige Probleme mit. Und ich muss noch eine weitere Beziehungskiste weiter ausführen und wieder gerade rücken, schließlich soll hier jeder zu seinem Spaß kommen. Nur so viel, in dem nächsten Kapitel gibt es ein wenig Lemon und Yugi trifft auf Atemu, das wird lustig...

Wir sehen, oder besser lesen uns also wieder im nächsten Kapitel

Whispers of the Heart Part 3: Reembrace the Light,

Yamachi


	4. Reembrace the Light

Das Übliche:

„…" jemand redet

,…' Unterhaltung in Gedanken

……. Rückblick

Sichtweisenwechsel ----------------------------

Part 3Reembrace the Light

By Yamachi

----------------------------------------------------------

Festen Schrittes ging ich durch die Straßen, dieses Ortes.

Der erste Eindruck hatte getäuscht.

Es war kein Dorf, in dem ich mich befand und der Ort, an dem ich aufgewacht war, schien ein Garten gewesen zu sein, denn es war das einzige, größere Fleckchen grün hier.

Manchmal fand ich einen Baum am Wegrand, aber kein Grashalm verirrte sich durch das Gestein, der Wege, an die Oberfläche.

Die Bauwerke waren atemberaubend, niemals zuvor hatte ich so etwas gesehen, auch nur davon gehört.

Riesig und endlos, schienen sie in den Himmel zu wachsen.

Hatten die Götter selbst sie erbaut?

Welch andere Erklärung konnte es geben?

Vielleicht waren die Götter es auch, die mich hierher geschickt hatten.

Warum sollte ich sonst alleine in dem Garten aufgewacht sein?

Außerdem schien niemand hier mich zu kennen, das allein zeugte doch davon, dass ich mich weit außerhalb von Ägypten befinden musste.

Alle umliegenden Länder meines Reiches kannten den Pharao von Ägypten.

Und doch gingen die meisten dieser Menschen hier an mir vorbei, ohne mich anzusehen.

Vielleicht kamen hier des Öfteren Fremde an?

Wie sonst sollte ich mir erklären, dass ich anscheinend nicht weiter beachtet wurde, trotzdem ich mich in Hautfarbe und vor allem in meiner Kleidung von den Leuten unterschied.

Vielleicht war ich auch in einer Hafenstadt gelandet, in der immer einige Fremde gastierten, einige seltsame Gestalten erblickten meine Augen auf meinem Weg durch diese Straßen schon.

Entweder ganz in schwarz oder in stechend grellen Farben gekleidet. Andere, ganz offensichtlich von niederem Stand, trugen Gewänder, die schon an einigen Stellen beschädigt waren und wieder andere waren mit sehr merkwürdigen Haarfarben gestraft.

Ich meine die hellblonden Köpfe der nordischen Völker waren auch mir vertraut, aber wie war es möglich, Haare zu haben, mit der Farbe des grünen Grases oder so blau, wie der Himmel es war?

Mittlerweile war ich vor einem Gebäude angekommen, dessen Architektur mir ein wenig vertraut vorkam.

Große, steinerne Säulen schmückten den Eingang, eindeutig eine Art von Sandstein.

Ich ging darauf zu.

In komische Buchstaben war ein Wort über der Tür eingemeißelt.

_Museum_.

Neugierig trat ich weiter vor.

Es hingen einige Papyri hinter einer Art Wand, durch welche man hindurchschauen konnte.

Bekannte Symbole drangen mir an die Augen.

Jetzt war ich entschlossen mir diesen Ort genauer anzuschauen.

Also betrat ich das Gebäude.

Ich gelangte durch die Tür in eine Halle.

Unausgeschmückter, nahezu kahler Marmor begegnete mir.

Einige Menschen liefen herum, sie betrachteten die Wände, lasen Inschriften, oder unterhielten sich angeregt.

Einer kam auf mich zu, als ich an einem roten Band vorbei gehen wollte.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber sie müssen erst bezahlen, bevor sie hier vorbei dürfen, ohne Eintritt dürfen sie nicht in die Ausstellung", entgeistert sah ich ihn an.

Nicht was er gesagt hatte beschäftigte mich, sondern, dass er es in einer, mir völlig unbekannten Sprache von sich gab und ich ihn dennoch verstand.

Ich griff in einen kleinen Beutel, den ich an meinem Schurz trug.

Wahrscheinlich war der Mann ein Bewacher, dieses Heiligtums und wollte, dass man den Göttern etwas darbot, bevor man ihre Gemächer betrat.

"Seien die Mächtigen mit dir", damit ging ich an ihm vorbei, um mich mit den Heiligkeiten dieses Ortes vertraut zu machen.

Den ungläubigen Blick des Bewachers nahm ich nicht mehr war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vorsichtig schlangen sich meine Hände um den Körper meines Hikaris, der in meinen Armen lag und sich seine Seele aus dem Leib schluchzte.

War es wirklich schon Monate her, dass wir uns hatten trennen müssen?

Die Zeit im Reich der Toten musste einem anderen Rhythmus folgen, als auf der Erde, anders war das nicht zu erklären, es fühlte sich zwar, wie eine Ewigkeit an, aber ich wusste, dass ich höchstens einige Tage fort gewesen sein konnte

Zumindest wenn man die Tage, im Totenreich, als solche bezeichnen konnte.

"Shh, Ryou, jetzt bin ich wieder hier, ich weiß nicht für wie lange und ob es von Dauer ist, aber es wird alles gut.", und so etwas aus meinem Mund, wenn das der Pharao hören würde, bekäme er einen Lachanfall.

Kurz schweiften meine Gedanken ab, ob Atemu auch zurück war?

Doch dann zog das leicht zitternde Bündel in meinen Armen, wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Baka, baka, baka ... ", wie eine Beschwörungsformel murmelte mein Hikari dieses Wort immer und immer wieder an meine Brust.

Als ich ihn sanft durch seine Haare strich, schreckte er auf.

Skeptisch wurde ich gemustert.

"OK, wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Kura-chan gemacht?", dabei schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, die Spuren seiner Tränen machten ihn noch um einiges attraktiver.

"Oh, Hikari, hast du es lieber mit Fesseln und Peitsche? Das hättest du nur sagen müssen.

Und wer ist dieser Kura-chan, du gehörst schließlich mir", damit zog ich ihn an mich, versank für einige Sekunden in seinen Augen und verschloss dann seine Lippen mit den meinigen.

Wie lange ich mich schon nach dieser einen Berührung verzehrte, konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, aber nun wollte ich sie bis zum letzten Moment auskosten.

Da es zunächst keine Gegenwehr gab, suchte sich meine Zunge ihren Weg in die Mundhöhle meines Gegenübers.

Abrupt wurde ich weggestoßen.

Leichter Ärger keimte in mir auf.

Was sollte das?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Hikari, hast du es lieber mit Fesseln und Peitsche? Das hättest du nur sagen müssen. Und wer ist dieser Kura-chan, du gehörst schließlich mir", damit zog Bakura mich an sich heran.

Allein, dass diese Berührung von meinem Yami ausging, ließ mein Herz einen Freudentanz aufführen.

Aber dieser Genuss war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn mir kamen seine Worte wieder in den Sinn.

War ich wirklich nichts weiter für ihn, als etwas, das man besitzen konnte?

Einige Szenen, aus der Vergangenheit, spielten sich vor meinen Augen ein weiteres Mal ab, ich stieß Bakura von mir weg.

Was, wenn er mir wieder wehtat? Was, wenn es für ihn nur ein weiteres Spiel war, nur eine weitere Person, die er benutzen konnte, um an seine Ziele zu gelangen?

Leichtes Knurren drang an mein Ohr, jetzt war er definitiv sauer, eine der wenigen Emotionen, die mein Yami zeigte.

"Oi, Hikari, was sollte das jetzt?", vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Der Ärger funkelte in ihnen, aber das änderte sich rasch, ein verwirrter Ausdruck machte sich in ihnen breit.

Wie sollte ich ihm das nur erklären, wie sollte ich meine Zweifel, nein, meine Ängste ausdrücken?

Bakura? , vorsichtig testete ich, ob unsere gedankliche Verbindung noch bestand.

Hikari? Warum siehst du mich so an? , vorsichtig ließ ich meine Emotionen und Erinnerungen durch diese Verbindung fließen.

"Hikari...", diesmal klang es traurig.

Vorsichtig wurde ich in den Arm genommen.

"Ich habe einige Dinge gemacht, die einfach unverzeihlich sind, habe dich oft verletzt um an meine Ziele zu gelangen, aber das hat sich geändert.

Du hast mich verändert.

Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Ryou, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann wäre ich geblieben.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie die Zuneigung zu jemanden, einen selbst verändern kann.

Ich weiß es vielleicht nicht immer zu zeigen, aber wenn du es wolltest, dann würde ich für dich sterben, mein Koishii.

Es ist, als wärst du der zweite Teil meiner Seele, ohne den ich nicht komplett bin", nun starrte ich meinen Yami zum wiederholten Male an diesem Morgen an.

Das war geradezu eine Liebeserklärung gewesen, auch wenn Kura-chan sonst nicht sehr gut mit freundlichen Worten umzugehen wusste, waren dies für mich die schönsten Worte, die er hätte sprechen können.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endlich war das vorbei.

Einige, belustigte Blicke trafen mich.

Kein Wunder, denn um meinen Hals prangte noch immer die Sennen-Kette.

Also fiel ich auf, nicht nur aufgrund meiner Hautfarbe, sondern auch, weil ich, als Mann, eine, nicht gerade kleine, goldene Kette um den Hals trug.

Durch die Anwesenheit meines Yamis wurde meine Laune nicht gerade verbessert.

Seit sie unsere Landung in Domino angesagt hatten, benahm sich Malik wie ein kleines Kind.

Nicht nur, dass er sogar an den Sitzgelegenheiten auf dem Flughafen etwas Interessantes zu finden schien, nein er verschwand auch plötzlich spurlos, nur um dann wieder hinter mir aufzutauchen und mir ein

, Hast du das da drüben gesehen, Hikari? ins Ohr zu raunen.

Was zur Folge hatte, dass ich mehrere Male abrupt zusammenzuckte.

, Jetzt hör endlich auf damit, ich falle hier auch schon ohne deine Spielchen genug auf, noch so etwas und du kannst zusehen, mit wem du in den nächsten Wochen das Bett teilst, ich werde es bestimmt nicht sein.

Daraufhin bekam ich einen entrüsteten Blick zugeworfen.

Doch im selben Moment verließ ich die Flughafenhalle durch eine große Drehtür und landete mitten in Domino.

Für einen Augenblick konnte ich mich nur umsehen, hier kamen viele Erinnerungen wieder und nur wenige davon konnte man als gut bezeichnen.

Viele unverzeihliche Dinge waren in dieser Stadt geschehen.

Diesmal kam ich zwar, um meinen Freunden beizustehen, aber konnte ich wirklich erwarten, dass sie mich mit offenen Armen empfingen?

Wohl kaum.

Sanft spürte ich den Druck einer Hand auf meiner.

Langsam sah ich an ihr hoch, bis meine Augen auf dem Gesicht meines Yamis zum Liegen kamen.

Würden sie ihn akzeptieren?

Noch eine weitere Sorge.

Seufzend nahm ich seine Hand in meine.

, Wir sollten anfangen zu suchen, oder hast du dir bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt die Adressen von unseren Freunden gemerkt?

Belustigt wurde ich angesehen.

, Ich denke, wenn du jemanden nach dem alten Oberpriester fragst, dann werden dir fast alle sagen können, wo der zu finden ist.

Außerdem hat er die besten Möglichkeiten, den Rest möglichst schnell zu informieren

Natürlich, darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können.

, Dann mal auf zur Kaiba Corporation, schließlich sind wir nicht zum Sightseeing hier.

Damit machte ich mich auf den Weg, meinen Yami immer noch an der Hand hinter mir her ziehend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Langsam kam mein Hikari mir wieder näher, hatte ich die richtigen Worte gefunden, um seine Gedanken ein wenig zu erhellen?

Es machte mich zwar etwas wütend, aber ich konnte ihn verstehen, noch vor einiger Zeit hätte ich ihn gnadenlos benutzt, um das zu erreichen, was ich wollte.

Aber in der Zwischenzeit war etwas in mir erwacht, Gefühle waren entstanden, die ich schon beinahe verloren geglaubt hatte.

Weiche, warme Lippen rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Leises Kichern drang an mein Ohr.

"Du musst schon mitmachen, sonst macht es nur halb so viel Spaß", das ließ ich mir bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen.

Schon hatte ich mich gedreht, so dass Ryou nun unter mir lag.

Wieder senkte ich meine Lippen auf seine, die ein wenig nach Honig schmeckten.

Lange und ausgiebig spielten unsere Zungen miteinander, bevor der Sauerstoff zur Neige ging und wir diesen Kampf um Dominanz unterbrechen mussten.

Aus großen, unschuldigen Augen wurde ich angesehen.

"Ich habe dich auch sehr gerne, Kura-chan.

Die letzten sechs Monate, ohne dich, waren die Hölle.

In allem habe ich dich gesehen, überall musste ich an dich denken.

Natürlich haben alle versucht mich aufzumuntern, aber wenn ich nachts alleine war, dann kamen die Tränen immer wieder, siehst du?",

mit seinen Fingern hatte mein Hikari sich die nun wieder fließenden Bäche aus den Augen wischen wollen und hielt mir nun seine nassen Finger entgegen.

Vorsichtig, um nicht auch nur einen Tropfen dieser wertvollen Flüssigkeit zu verlieren, ließ ich meine Zunge über seine Finger gleiten.

Danach wanderte ich weiter, um auch seine Augen von den Tränen zu befreien.

"Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, für deine Tränen zu fließen, Ryou, auf jeden Fall werde ich keine einzige mehr fallen lassen.", damit widmete ich mich dem Gesicht meines Kois, um auch von dort die kleinen, gläsernen Perlen zu entfernen.

Eine Zeitlang, war es alles, was wir taten, leichte, vorsichtige Küsse, leichtes Streicheln und einfach die Gegenwart des anderen genießen.

In mir machte sich eine Wärme breit, die ich so noch nie in mir gespürt hatte.

Meine Küsse wurden fordernder, meine Hände verlangten stumm mehr.

Ich wollte, dass mein Hikari nur mir gehörte, dass er sich mir hin gab und dass ich in ihm mein eigenes Paradies fand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gelangweilt setzte sich die dunkle Gestalt auf ihren Thron.

Warten war keine seiner Stärken.

Doch dieser großartige Plan musste bis in das kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet werden.

Nichts durfte unbedacht bleiben, nicht ein einziger Fehler durfte ihm diesmal

unterlaufen.

Und dafür brauchte es Zeit, leider viel zu viel Zeit.

Aber Zeit hatte er eigentlich genug.

Schließlich hatte er mittlerweile über 3000 Jahre gewartet, was machten da schon einige Wochen mehr?

Trotzdem war es frustrierend, er war so nah an seinem Ziel, bald schon würde die Welt vor ihm in die Knie gehen, bald schon würde er über das Reich der Menschen ebenso herrschen können, wie über sein eigenes.

"Verzeiht mir die Störung, mein Herrscher.", fast schon auf dem Boden kauernd, war ein Mann von ihn getreten, einer seiner zahlreichen Untergebenen.

"Sprich weiter, was gibt es neues." Leicht erhob sich den Mann.

"Eure Magier sind wieder zurück, mein Lord. Aber sie scheinen Euren Auftrag nicht ausgeführt zu haben." Das brachte mein Blut zum Kochen.

Diese nichtsnutzigen, kleinen Fliegen.

Die wagten es wirklich mit leeren Händen hier vor mir zu erscheinen, was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein?

Als sie den Saal betraten, da hätten schon meine Blicke sie töten können.

Ihr Anführer trat vor.

"Hirviö-sama, ich bitte darum, Euch erklären zu dürfen, warum wir hier mit leeren Händen vor Euch auftauchen", sein Blick war gesengt, innerlich schien er mit seinem Leben schon abgeschlossen zu haben.

Es konnte ja nicht schaden, ihn erklären zu lassen, wenn mir sein Vortrag nicht gefiel, dann konnte ich ihn immer noch umbringen.

"Sprich und ich will keine Ausflüchte hören", er schien aufzuatmen, dachte er vielleicht, dass das schlimmste jetzt überwunden wäre?

"Mein Lord, wir haben die Seele eures Verbündeten gefunden.

Aber wir sind leider auf einige Schwierigkeiten gestoßen.

Wir konnten die Seele ohne Probleme lokalisieren, aber wir hatten keine Möglichkeit an sie heran zu kommen. es scheint, als würde sie von einem magischen Band umgeben.

Wir haben alte, sehr alte Magie an diesem Ort gefunden.

Diese Magie ging allerdings von einer anderen Seele aus, einer, die mit der Eures Verbündeten, tief verbunden zu sein scheint.

Es scheint, als hätte er seine Zwillingsseele gefunden und diese beschützt ihn jetzt vor unseren Begierden, mein Lord", das schien ja zur Abwechslung mal wieder interessant zu werden.

Da dachte die kleine Ratte doch tatsächlich, sie könnte mir entkommen?

Dem würde ich zeigen, wozu ich in der Lage war.

Ich würde seine Zwillingsseele zerstören und für ewig in die Hölle schicken, danach hätte ich ihn bestimmt wieder auf meiner Seite.

"Ihr könnt gehen, aber entfernt euch nicht zu weit, denn unser Angriff beginnt bald. Um die Angelegenheit mit dieser Zwillingsseele werde ich mich persönlich kümmern.

Das kleine Licht werde ich mit meinen eigenen Händen zerquetschen.

Danach überwältige ich den Pharao und dann liegt mir die Welt zu Füßen."

Damit verließ ich den Saal, um mich auf den Weg zu begeben, auf den Weg zur Menschenwelt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann wollte ich nie wieder erwachen.

Eden, paradise, ciel, Rakuen, egal in welcher Sprache man den Ort der tiefen Glückseligkeit benennen wollte, keiner dieser Begriffe wurde dem Gefühl gerecht, das ich in diesem Moment verspürte.

Sanft und betont langsam, glitten Hände über meine Haut.

Mein Eden war hier und jetzt auf dieser Erde, in meinem Bett, gemeinsam, mit meinem Koi.

"Sieh mich an, Ryou, ich will dir in die Augen schauen können."

Nur, als ein leises Flüstern überwanden diese Worte die wenigen Zentimeter von seinem Mund, zu meinem Ohr.

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf meinem Rücken breit.

Bakuras Tonfall erregte mich.

Ihm gehorchend, öffnete ich meine Augen.

So etwas hatte ich zuvor nur in meinen Träumen gesehen, mit seinem Körper hielt er mich unter sich gefangen.

Aber um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich von hier fort gewollt.

Keine störenden Kleidungsstücke behinderten uns mehr, diese lagen verstreut auf meinem Fußboden.

Die Schule konnte ich für Heute wohl auch vergessen.

Seine Hände griffen nach meinen, Finger spielten miteinander.

Für einige Momente konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als auf meinem Bett zu liegen und ihn anzuschauen.

Doch warme Lippen lösten mich aus meiner Starre.

Langsam erschlichen sie sich ihren Weg, von meinem Mund, hinunter, wo mein Hals meine Schulter traf.

Vorsichtig fing nun auch ich an, mit meinen Händen seinen Körper zu erkunden.

Von der Sonne gebräunte Haut glitt unter meinen Fingern hinweg, ebenso waren hier und da einige Narben zu erkennen, welche ein wenig heller waren, als der Rest der Haut.

Dann wurde mein Sichtfeld blockiert, von zwei, dunkelbraunen Augen, die mich belustigt anschauten.

"Es gefällt dir wohl, was du siehst, ne Hikari?", nun wurde ich rot, leicht ärgerlich wendete ich meinen Blick von ihm ab.

Unterdrücktes Kichern war zu hören.

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Ryou.

Und abstreiten kannst du es auch nicht, ich habe eindeutige Beweise gefunden, die es bestätigen", damit entfuhr meiner Kehle ein Stöhnen.

Bakura hielt die _Beweise_ quasi in seiner Hand.

"Meine Güte, wenn du jetzt schon fast kommst, wie soll ich denn dann noch meinen Spaß bekommen?"

"Baka! Das finde ich gar nicht lustig, Bakura", damit griff auch ich nach seinem Penis, aber kurz vor dem Ziel wurde meine Hand aufgehalten.

"Jetzt wirst du auch noch frech, das kann ich dir nicht durchgehen lassen, mein Lieber, das muss bestraft werden", Bakura war aufgestanden.

Ein wenig unsicher beobachtete ich ihn, bei meinem Yami konnte man schließlich nie wissen, was er als nächstes aus seinem Ärmel zog.

Wer wusste denn, ob er nicht doch gleich mit einer Peitsche ankam?

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich schlucken, mein Yami hatte einige absurde Vorstellungen, die er unter dem Begriff _Spaß_ zusammenfasste.

Umso erleichterter war ich, als er sich nur meinen Gardinenschal griff.

Langsam kam er wieder auf mich zu, wie ein Jäger, der seiner Beute nachstellte.

Aber wie auch das Beutetier, hatte ich nicht die Spur einer Chance, ich konnte gar nicht entkommen.

Mit geschickten Griffen wurde ich mit meinen Händen an meinen Bettpfosten gefesselt.

"So, nun kann ich endlich ohne Störung weitermachen, ne Koi?", ein wenig war die Angst an mir empor gekrochen, was genau hatte er vor?

Warme Hände begannen erneut, mich zu streicheln, meinen Körper zu erkunden.

Aber ich war verkrampft.

Seufzend richtete sich mein Yami auf, rutschte näher an mich heran, bis seine Lippen, auf meinen lagen.

"Entspann dich, Hikari, ich habe nicht vor dir weh zu tun, ich will nur ein wenig Spaß haben.

Ich will, dass du nur mir gehörst", raunte er mir ins Ohr.

Kura-chans Stimme wahr leicht heiser, mein Anblick schien ihn zu erregen.

Langsam entspannten sich meine Muskel, Kura-chan begann seine sanfte Tortur erneut.

Meine Haut bebte unter seiner Liebkosung, alles kribbelte, als würde ein Feuer in mir brennen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch, verließ ich den Kame-Spieleladen.

Heute schien das Wetter zu meiner guten Laune zu passen.

Die Sonne strahlte und auf den Gesichtern der, die an mir vorbeikommenden Menschen lag ein Lächeln.

Den Grund für meine gute Laune konnte ich mir allerdings nicht erklären.

Mein Gefühl sagte mir einfach, dass heute ein Tag werden würde, an den ich mich noch lange erinnern würde.

Und schon auf dem Weg zur Schule sollte ich Recht behalten, denn ich machte eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung.

"Oi, Jounouchi, Kaiba, was macht ihr denn hier?", man sollte ja glauben, dass es nichts Besonderes war, dass ich zwei meiner Freunde hier traf, aber schließlich war Seto Kaiba nicht irgendwer.

Meistens kam er nur in seiner Limousine zur Schule oder er fuhr selber, was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkam.

Jounouchi mochte es lieber, wenn seine bessere Hälfte am Steuer saß, er meinte, das ganze Gehabe mit der Limo wäre albern.

Und wer war Kaiba schon, dass er nicht auf seinen Mitbewohner hörte?

Die beiden waren schon ein seltsames Gespann.

"Ohayo, Yuugi. Welche Kichererbsen hast du denn heute Morgen zu essen bekommen? Weißt du wir waren heute Morgen ein wenig früh dran und da dachte ich, dass auch der große Seto Kaiba ab und an mal seine Füße benutzen kann, um sich fort zu bewegen.

Wir haben ein wenig das Wetter und die morgendliche Ruhe genossen."

"Das sehe ich anders, inu no baka.

Du hast wahrscheinlich das Wetter genossen, von Ruhe habe ich aber nichts gehabt, schließlich hast du gesabbelt wie ein Wasserfall, da war es schwer etwas anderes zu hören.

Es ist ja sowieso schon ein _sehr großes _Weltwunder, dass du überhaupt so früh wach warst", oh ha, nicht nur ich schien heute gute Laune zu haben.

Auch Kaiba konnte es nicht so schlecht gehen.

Das waren gerade mindestens drei vollständige Sätze, das war doch sonst eher sein Wochenpensum, zumindest, wenn andere Leute dabei waren.

"Ja, vom früh aufwachen kann ich heute auch ein Lied singen. Schon um halb Sechs hat die Sonne gestrahlt, als wäre es Mittag draußen, mitten in mein Fenster hinein, davon bin ich aufgewacht.

Seitdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass heute etwas Besonderes passieren wird.

Ich kann euch nicht sagen, woher dieses Gefühl kommt, es ist einfach da, etwas Warmes in mir, als hätte ich in mir eine kleine Sonne scheinen."

Nun wurde ich ein wenig skeptisch angeschaut und das gleich von Jounouchi und Kaiba.

"Dann kann der Tag ja wohl nur großartig werden, ne? der hat gar keine andere Wahl, vielleicht sollten wir nach der Schule etwas zusammen unternehmen, _alle zusammen_."

Und schon ging es wieder los, man konnte förmlich mitzählen.

Drei.

Zwei.

Eins.

"Katsuya, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich überhaupt keine Zeit habe, heute irgendwo hin zu gehen!", den aufkommenden Streit ausblendend, fing ich an mich in die Richtung unserer Schule zu bewegen.

Allerdings musste ich schon nach wenigen Schritten stehen bleiben, da es hinter mir zu einer sehr ernsten Wendung kam.

"Zeit? Du hast nie Zeit, immer nur die Firma.

Ich denke, du willst einfach keine Zeit haben, die du mit den Menschen verbringen könntest, die dich als ihren Freund sehen.

Egal was für ein Baka du gerade mal wieder bist, Seto Kaiba.

Geh doch in deine beschissene Firma, mal sehen, ob mich das kratzt!", damit war Jounouchi an mir vorbei gerannt, der Tag verdüsterte sich zusehends.

Nun stand ich alleine, mit einem völlig fassungslosen Kaiba auf der Straße, der aussah, als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz getroffen.

Der konnte einem geradezu Leid tun.

"Was zum...", also ehrlich, das bedurfte wohl ein wenig Hilfe.

"Du solltest vielleicht mal hinterher, ich finde den Weg zur Schule auch alleine, Kaiba. Wenn du das nicht wieder gerichtet bekommst, dann bist du einen Kopf kürzer.

Und das ist keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen."

Entgeistert wurde ich noch einen weiteren Moment angestarrt, bis man die Zahnräder förmlich arbeiten sah.

Nun stand ich vollkommen alleine auf der Straße.

Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung, trotz diesem Zwischenfall, war das warme Gefühl in meinem Inneren nicht verschwunden.

Die Zwei würden das schon hinbekommen, schließlich brauchten sie den jeweilig anderen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, sicher, ich war nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben dabei, jemanden zu verführen, aber diesmal war es anders.

Allein der Anblick meines Hikaris verlieh meiner Erektion ein Eigenleben.

Mein ganzer Körper schien nach Ryou zu schreien, als wollte er um jeden Preis Eins werden mit diesem Engel, der unter mir lag und sich in meinen Händen rekelte.

Vorsichtig und doch verlangend wanderten meine Hände über seinen wunderschönen Körper, die Orte, die meine Hände schon kannten, wurden von meinen Lippen aufs Neue erkundet und meine Ohren erfreuten sich, an jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch, das mein Hikari von sich gab.

Jedes veriet mir, nach welcher meiner Berührungen er sich am meinsten verzehrte.

Besonderen Erfolg hatte ich bei den Brustwarzen meines Kois, langsam und genüsslich nahm ich diese in meinen Mund.

Spielte damit, ließ meine Zunge, Kreise um diese kleinen Berge malen, bis sich mein Koishii gegen meine Hüften aufbäumte.

" Kura-chan, bitte, ich ... ich kann nicht mehr... nimm mich... ich will dich in mir spüren, bitte... Kura-chan.", mit viel Mühe presste Ryou-chan diese Worte hervor.

Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Haut und liefen die Kurven seines Körpers hinunter.

"Hab noch ein wenig Geduld. Nur noch ein bisschen", wieder wanderten meine Lippen weiter hinab, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten, im selben Moment gab Ryou erregtes Stöhnen von sich.

Wieder, langsamer, als nötig, umschlossen meine Lippen, seinen Penis, um meinem Hikari ein wenig Befreiung zu verschaffen.

Seine Schreie erregten mich noch mehr und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich auch gegen mein eigenes Problem etwas unternehmen musste.

Ich musste ihn nicht lange mit meinem Mund bearbeiten, bis er kam.

Gierig schluckte ich, alles, was mein Koi mir zu geben bereit war.

Erschöpft ließ sich Ryou danach auf sein Bett zurück sinken.

Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet, seine Wangen gerötet, tiefste Zufriedenheit ging von ihm aus.

"Oh nein, so nicht, mein Lieber. Jetzt wird noch nicht geschlafen, ich bin auch noch dran und du wirst mir bei der Lösung meines Problems behilflich sein, verstanden, Hikari?", leicht wurde ich angelächelt.

"In der unteren Schublade, in meinem Nachtschrank liegt etwas, was du dabei gebrauchen könntest, ansonsten weigere ich mich, also geh es schon holen", was sollte, das jetzt?

Was brauchte ich denn unbedingt, um meinen Ryou-chan zu vögeln?

Aber wenn er darauf bestand, dann musste es zumindest inspiziert werden.

Also stand ich auf, oder besser, ich krabbelte über meinen Koi und öffnete die besagte Schublade.

Es lag eine kleine Dose da, sorgfältig auf ein Handtuch gebettet.

Ich nahm das kleine Gefäß an mich, sah dann ein wenig fragend zu meinem Hikari.

Dieser nickte leicht.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich das Gefäß und schaute den Inhalt einige Sekunden an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte.

"Da hast du aber gut voraus gedacht, ich weiß zwar, wofür das sein soll, aber bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht schädlich ist?

Ich habe von einigen Mixturen gehört, dass sie recht unangenehm sein sollen."

Darauf bekam ich nur ein Lachen, als Antwort.

"Das ist Vaseline, Kura-chan, die nach der Gleitcreme am häufigsten benutzte _Mixtur_ für diesen Zweck.

Das ist nicht schädlich und auch nicht unangenehm, hoffe ich zumindest und jetzt fang endlich an, oder ich schlafe dir wirklich noch ein."

Dieser Aufforderung kam ich gerne entgegen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entschlossen lenkte ich meine Schritte in die Richtung, unseres Hauptausstellungsraumes.

Immer wieder überlegte ich, was denn so dringend sein konnte, dass man mich hier her beorderte. Schon auf halber Strecke kam mir ein, sehr aufgelöst wirkender, Aufseher entgegen.

"Professor, ist das ein Glück, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Das müssen sie sich ansehen, das würden sie uns sonst nie glauben."

"Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch erstmal wieder, was muss ich mir denn ansehen?", eilig ging der Mann voraus, hielt auf den Hauptausstellungsraum zu. Kurz vorher blieb er stehen, ein weiterer Mann stand dort, ihn kannte ich.

Er war Sammler und wusste so manches über das alte Ägypten zu berichten. In seiner Freizeit war er viel auf Ausgrabungen unterwegs gewesen, mittlerweile begnügte er sich damit, diese Schätze ausgestellt zu begutachten.

"Was soll das hier jetzt werden? Ich habe noch einiges zu tun, warum bin ich hier?", wirklich hatte ich nicht alle Zeit der Welt, man wurde schließlich nicht jünger und eigentlich war ich auch nur auf Durchreise.

Heute Nachmittag ging es bereit wieder nach Amerika, zu meiner kleinen Enkelin Rebecca.

Eine Münze wurde mir vor die Augen gehalten. Ich nahm sie und betrachtete sie eindringlich.

"Was soll das werden, ein schlechter Scherz? Woher stammt diese Fälschung?", eindeutig musste es sich hier um einen schlechten Scherz handelt, dieses kleine Stück Gold konnte nicht das sein, wonach es aussah.

"Eine Kurze Analyse haben wir schon durchgeführt, diese Fälschung ist eindeutig einige Jahrhunderte alt, sonst wissen wir noch nicht viel, aber jemand scheint ihre geliebten Duell Monster wirklich gern gehabt zu haben, wenn er sie in Gold prägen lässt und wir haben Glück, denn der Besitzer dieser Münze befindet sich noch in unserem Haus", daraufhin konnte ich mein Gegenüber nur ungläubig anstarren.

"Wo, wo befindet sich der Besitzer?", eine Hand erhob sich und zeigte in den Raum, der sich vor uns befand. Also trat ich hinein.

Doch nichts hätte mich darauf vorbereiten können, was ich in diesem Raum fand, oder besser gesagt, wen.

In diesem Raum befanden sich immer noch Teile der Ägyptischen Ausstellung, einige Tafeln mit Inschriften und einige Alltagsgegenstände.

Und auf einem kleinen Podest stand der nachgebildete Thron eines ägyptischen Pharaos.

Und genau dieser Thron war im Moment besetzt.

Man fühlte sich, wie in der Zeit zurück versetzt.

Auf der Thronnachbildung saß das perfekte Abbild eines Pharaos, aber nicht das war es, was mich erstaunen ließ.

Denn ich kannte diesen Menschen, hatte ihn bis zum heutigen Tage noch nie wirklich gesehen, aber so viel hatte ich schon von ihm gehört, nicht zuletzt von meiner kleinen Enkelin.

Deshalb brauchte ich einen Augenblick, um diesen Anblick zu verarbeiten.

Braune, leicht glänzende Haut sprach von der Herkunft aus warmen Gefilden.

Die Statur verriet, dass Sport auf der Tagesordnung stand.

Das Gewand war aus feinsten Leinen gearbeitet.

Und die vielen Schmuckstücke, nicht zuletzt die goldenen Stirnverzierung, gaben die noble Abstammung preis.

Auffallend waren die wild abstehenden Haare, blonde Strähnen hingen ihrem Besitzer ins Gesicht und die Spitzten der schwarzen Haare waren weinrot.

Mittlerweile wurde ich gemustert.

Es schien, als wollte er mich mit seinen tiefroten Augen durchdringen, mir in die Seele schauen.

Dann stand er auf.

Kam zu mir herüber und musterte die Männer, die immer noch in der Verbindungstür standen.

"Es hat den Anschein, als hätte ich mich nicht hier niederlassen sollen. Für einen Moment muss diese Vertrautheit meinen Verstand eingenommen haben, verzeiht mir. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir ein wenig helfen und mir sagen, in welcher Stadt ich mich befinde, damit ich wieder in mein eigenes Land finde", einen Moment lang brauchte ich um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Dann fasste ich einen Entschluss.

"Dann folgt mir, ich denke, es ist auch in eurem Interesse, wenn wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten", langsam verließ ich den Raum durch eine andere Tür, als ich gekommen war.

Der junge Mann folgte mir.

In einer Lagerkammer angekommen verschloss ich die Tür hinter uns.

"Warum habt ihr mich in diesen unordentlichen Raum geführt und warum denkt ihr, es sollte uns niemand hören?"

Wo sollte ich mit der Erklärung anfangen?

"Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, wenn ich behaupte, dass ihr Atem, ehemaliger Pharao von Ägypten seid?", leichtes Erstaunen konnte ich in seinen Augen lesen, dann kam ein kurzes Nicken.

"Ja, aber warum bitte ehemalig? So weit ich weiß habe ich meinem Land noch keinen Sohn geschenkt und tot bin ich ja wohl auch nicht, also erklärt mir das."

Oh je, was war da bloß passiert?

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es für euch möglich ist, dass ihr hier seid, aber ihr seit hier nicht mehr Pharao und Ägypten liegt in fast unerreichbarer Ferne.

Seit mehr als 2000 Jahren gibt es in Ägypten schon keine Pharaonen mehr. Ich denke, aus eurer Sicht seid ihr in der Zukunft gelandet."

Ungläubige Blicke trafen mich.

Wer hätte keine Schwierigkeiten, so etwas zu verdauen?

"Woher kennt ihr mich? Wenn ich wirklich nicht in meiner Zeit sein sollte, dann ist das hier gerade ein sehr großer Zufall, nicht?"

"Ich denke, Atem, wir wissen beide, dass es keine Zufälle gibt, dass ihr hier seit, das hat einen Grund.

Aber wir sollten das mir Menschen besprechen, die vielleicht eine Ahnung haben, warum ihr hier seid", nachdenklich schritt Atemu durch den Raum.

"Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, ich bin hier fremd, kenne mich nicht aus und habe nicht mal eine leise Ahnung, warum Ra mich durch die Zeit schickte, lasst uns also gehen und eure Freunde aufsuchen, vielleicht bring uns das ja etwas weiter, alles ist besser, als auf der Stelle zu verharren", so verließen wir den Raum und auch das Museum.

Am besten würde ich mit ihm gleich zur Kaiba Corporation gehen, das war wohl das Beste.

Und wir würden laufen, da ich nicht wusste, was mein Begleiter von Autos und Bussen hielt.

Auf jeden Fall würde ich noch meinen alten Freund Sugoroku anrufen, er wollte bestimmt dabei sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Da hast du aber gut voraus gedacht, ich weiß zwar, wofür das sein soll, aber bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht schädlich ist?

Ich habe von einigen Mixturen gehört, dass sie recht unangenehm sein sollen."

Nun musste ich lachen, dieser leicht nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht passte so überhaupt nicht zu meinem Koi.

Aber vielleicht sah er so etwas zum ersten Mal?

Mit wie vielen er wohl schon vor mir geschlafen hat?

Aber darüber wollte ich nun wirklich nicht nachdenken, ich konnte ihn ja nachher einfach fragen.

"Das ist Vaseline, Kura-chan, die nach der Gleitcreme am häufigsten benutzte _Mixtur_ für diesen Zweck.

Das ist nicht schädlich und auch nicht unangenehm, hoffe ich zumindest und jetzt fang endlich an, oder ich schlafe dir wirklich noch ein."

Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht an den Kopf werfen, dass ich noch Jungfrau war, also bloß keine Fehler machen.

Viel tun konnte ich sowieso nicht, denn meine Hände befanden sich immer noch, zur Untätigkeit verdammt, an den Bettpfosten gefesselt, meine Gardinen mussten aus einem sehr Widerstandsfähigem Stoff bestehen, denn die Fesseln hielten.

Kura-chan war wieder fleißig am Werkeln.

Ich genoss die Streicheleinheiten, diese Berührungen.

Wer wusste schon, wie lange mein Yami bleiben konnte?

"Das könnte ein wenig unangenehm werden, aber nicht verkrampfen, Hikari", ein Druck legte sich auf meine anale Öffnung, ein, in Vaseline getauchter, Finger begann damit, mich von innen zu strecken.

Es tat nicht weh, es war nur ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl.

Diesem einen Finger folgten zwei weitere, die einen sanften Druck ausübten.

Dann waren die Finger verschwunden und ich bedauerte ihren Verlust ein wenig. Kura-chan war gerade dabei sich richtig zu positionieren, dann sog ich reflexartig die Luft ein, das war definitiv größer, als Kura-chans Finger und es tat weh.

Nicht übermäßig, aber ein leichtes anhaltendes Stechen war zu spüren.

"Shh, Ryou, das geht gleich vorbei, halte einfach einen Augenblick still", während dieser Worte waren seine Hände zu meinen Fesseln gewandert und hatten diese gelöst, sofort umschlangen meine Arme, seine Hüften, suchten Halt und Beruhigung in dieser Umarmung.

Langsam wich der Schmerz einem neuen Gefühl.

Es war ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, als wären wir Eins, als würden unsere Körper verschmelzen.

Ich stieß mit meinen Becken gegen Kura-chans, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich bereit war.

Der Schmerz war einer ungebändigten Lust gewichen, ich war erneut hart geworden.

Zuerst langsam startete mein Yami einen Rhythmus, der immer schneller wurde, je erregter wir wurden.

Von innen spürte ich, wie sich mein zweiter Orgasmus für diese Nacht ankündigte.

Das einzige Wort, das ich über meine Lippen hinaus brachte, war der Name meines Kois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ungeduldig sah ich mich um.

Wohin hatte sich meine bessere Hälfte nun schon wieder verzogen?

Da hatte der Tag gerade erst begonnen und schon hatte ich es irgendwie geschafft, wieder das falsche Wort zu ergreifen.

Hatte meinen Koinu vergrault und war nun gezwungen die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen.

Aber dazu musste ich Katsuya erst einmal finden, was sich mitunter recht kompliziert gestalten konnte, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Aber ich hatte wohl das Glück auf meiner Seite, denn meine Schritte hatten mich in einen kleinen Park geführt, der unweit von der Schule angelegt war.

Dort, auf einer der zahlreichen Bänke, saß mein Koinu. Leicht säuerlich sah er mich an, als ich auf ihn zukam. Erleichtert seufzte ich, denn heute würde es wohl keinen Weltuntergang geben.

Seine Augen sahen mich leicht entschuldigend an, auch wenn der Rest eher säuerlich aussah.

Mein Koi hatte wieder einmal seinen Mund vor seinem Verstand benutzt.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er lehnte sich an mich.

"Da war mein Mund wohl wieder schneller, als alles andere, ne? Tut mir leid, Seto, ich weiß ja, dass die Firma dich braucht und du versuchst, alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen, aber...", weiter kam er nicht, denn ich hatte ihn geküsst.

"Vielleicht muss ich mich auch ein wenig mehr anstrengen, schließlich will ich auch, dass es funktioniert, ne, Koinu?

Was hattest du denn heute vor?

Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich kann versuchen nach zu kommen."

Ein Arm zog sich um meine Taille.

"Das wäre schön, aber wir werden wahrscheinlich eh in einem Cafe oder in einer Duell Monster-Arena hängen bleiben, so wie ich den Rest kenne. Mitunter sitzen die Stundenlang über einem Kaffee und reden sich die Stimmbänder wund, das ist nicht wirklich interessant."

"Ich kenne da noch jemanden, der den Mund ab und an nicht mehr zu bekommt. So eine kleine Runde Kartenspielen wäre doch ganz nett zur Entspannung. Da könnte ich einige neue Strategien austesten."

Beiläufig sah ich auf die Uhr, doch wir hatten noch ein wenig Zeit.

"Du, Seto-chan? Was machst du nun eigentlich mit dem Sennen-Stab? Meinst du, wir sollten Yuugi davon erzählen, dann könnten wir alle gemeinsam darüber nachdenken. Oder denkst du das würde ihn nur wieder an Atemu erinnern?", darüber hatte ich noch nicht weiter nachgedacht.

Sicher wäre es gut, wenn wir noch weitere Meinungen zu dem Vorfall hätten und sowohl Yuugi, als auch Ryou wussten einiges über die Sennen-Gegenstände und ihre magischen Auren, so ungern ich das auch zugab.

"Wir sollten es ihnen sagen, diese Gegenstände haben ein Talent dafür uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, da sollte der Rest lieber darauf vorbereitet sein.

Außerdem werden Yuugi und Ryou immer wieder damit konfrontiert werden, sie müssen lernen damit umzugehen, so herzlos wie sich das auch anhören mag."

"Und wir dürfen uns gleich mit einer herzlosen Ms. Takenouchi abfinden, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen und in die Schule kommen, denn wir müssen uns noch zum Sport umziehen, Seto", schon während seiner Ausführung war Katsuya aufgestanden und zog mich nun in Richtung Schule.

Außerdem hatten wir Yuugi einfach so stehen gelassen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vorsichtig stieß ich immer wieder zu, erst langsam, doch dann immer schneller wurden meine Bewegungen.

Kein Ton des Schmerzes erreichte mein Ohr, nur meinen Namen stöhnte Ryou einige Male.

Die Welt um mich herum fing an, nicht mehr wichtig zu sein, mein gesamter Körper brannte vor Leidenschaft, sämtliche Nerven waren erregt und Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Haut.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Hikari weiter und weiter an den Rand der Klippe gedrängt wurde, er musste sich nur noch fallen lassen.

Doch er hielt noch ein wenig an sich.

Meine Hände suchten seine, mein Blick verfing sich in diesen unschuldigen Augen, die nun einen neuen Glanz innehatten.

Tiefe Lust und Erregung spiegelten sich dort.

"Bakuraaa!!!", ich spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um meine Erektion zusammenzogen und mir somit den letzten Schritt ermöglichten.

"Nhh, Ryou!", ich war gekommen.

Hatte mich in die tiefen meines Koishiis ergossen und war nun geschafft.

Vorsichtig zog ich meinen Penis aus Ryous Tiefen und ließ mich dann neben ihm auf das Bett sinken.

Lächelnd sah er mich an.

"Und wie war es? Oder habe ich dich eher gelangweilt?", an dem Ton seiner Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass diese Frage nicht ernst gemeint war.

"Na ja, es war ganz in Ordnung, würde ich sagen, aber für dein erstes Mal warst du großartig und es würde mich freuen, wenn mir diese Ehre bald wieder zugeteilt würde", weiche Hände fuhren mir durchs Haar.

Leicht erschrocken wurde ich angesehen, wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass ich es wusste, aber es war eindeutig sein erstes Mal gewesen. Einige seiner unbeholfenen Bewegungen hatten ihn verraten. Aber ich war froh, dass ich der erste war, mit dem er diese Erfahrung machte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht meines Kois.

"Ich kann das zwar nicht vergleichen, aber ich denke, ich hatte gerade großartigen Sex, mit meinem Koibito und jetzt könnte ich eine Woche durchschlafen, ne Kura-chan, du siehst auch müde aus."

"Schließlich habe ich die ganze Arbeit gemacht und du hast nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen, Hikari, da darf ich auch ein wenig geschafft sein", damit zog ich Ryou an mich heran, nach diesem kräftezehrenden Ereignis hatten wir uns eine Ruhepause verdient.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War schon ein seltsamer Morgen, heute.

Erstens strahlte die Sonne schon um diese Uhrzeit, als wollte sie nie wieder untergehen und dann hatte ich am anderen Ende des Schulflures gerade Yuugi erblickt.

An sich noch nichts Unnormales.

Aber mein Freund strahlte ebenfalls vor Freude, lächelte in die Weltgeschichte, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Ich war etwas früh dran heute und so hatte ich mich noch ein wenig mit Hiroto unterhalten können.

In diesem Moment trat dieser hinter mich und blickte mir über die Schulter.

„Hast du etwas Interessantes entdeckt, oder warum kommst du nicht wieder in die Klasse, Anzu-chan?", seufzend lehnte ich mich an ihn.

Wir waren schon etwas länger zusammen, fast sechs Monate. Ich glaube, mittlerweile wussten es auch alle, wir machten keine große Sache daraus, wir waren halt einfach zusammen.

„Nein, es ist nichts, Guten Morgen, Yuugi", unser, vor Freude strahlender Freund war inzwischen bei uns angekommen.

„Einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen Anzu, Honda-kun.

Sind Jounouchi oder Kaiba schon hier aufgetaucht?", leicht irritiert sah ich ihn an.

„Nein, von denen ist noch niemand hier gewesen, aber es ist ja auch noch früh", das wäre auch ein kleines Wunder, wenn Jounouchi einmal aus dem Bett kam, Langschläfer war schließlich sein zweiter Vorname.

In genau diesem Augenblick konnte man ein lautes Quieken über den Flur schallen hören. Danach ertönte lautes Fluchen.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens hier deine Krallen von mir lassen? Ich bin doch nicht nur dafür zuständig, dass deine Hände etwas zu tun haben.

Outen hättest du dich auch auf andere Art und Weise können."

Das war gerade Jounouchi gewesen, ihn konnte man einfach nicht überhören. Das Bild, was sich mir bot, als ich meinen blonden Freund dann auch erblickte, ließ mir die Kinnlade auf den Fußboden fallen.

Yuugi neben mir begann laut zu lachen und Hiroto guckte etwas irritiert. Denn hinter Jounouchi bog Kaiba um die Ecke, mit einem hochroten Kopf und grinste.

„Ich kann nichts dafür dass hier den gesamten Flur zusammen schreien musst. Außerdem bist du selber Schuld, oder willst du etwas anderes behaupten?"

„Natürlich will ich etwas anderes behaupten. Was soll das heißen, dass ich Schuld bin, dass du deine Hände nicht bei dir behalten kannst, das wäre ja noch schöner, aber ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass da irgendwo in deinem Kopf noch ein Hirn vorhanden sein sollte, hat dir noch niemand erklärt, dass man damit auch seine Hände kontrollieren kann?"

Fragend blickte ich erst zu Kaiba, dann zu Jounouchi.

„Also ich fand ja das Quieken am besten, aber mich fragt wohl keiner, was?

Freut mich, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt", wie jetzt? Was wollte Yuugi denn damit sagen?

„Das hast du also lustig gefunden, ich nicht. Und wenn ich mich nicht gewehrt hätte, dann dürftet ihr mich jetzt von Fußboden kratzen, denn so schnell wären wir von dort nicht mehr weg gekommen.

Auch wenn ich und Seto-chan zusammen sind, darf der sich noch lange nicht alles erlauben.

So weit kommt das noch", Jounouchi ließ ein wenig Dampf ab, aber die Message dieses Satzes saß doch gleich ein wenig tiefer.

„Wie, ihr zwei seid zusammen? Seit wann das denn, oder bin ich hier die einzige, die auf dem Schlauch steht, welchen Witz habe ich denn nicht mitbekommen?"

„Na sehr toll, Katsuya, das war sehr geschickt, willst du ihnen gleich noch eine Story aus unserem Bett auftischen, oder wie war das hier gedacht?

Aber was habe ich erwartet, du redest ja immer, bevor du denkst. Und bevor du jetzt anfängst dagegen zu protestieren, das bist halt du und ich mag dich so Koinu", damit hatte Seto, Jounouchis Lippen in Beschlag genommen.

Ich freute mich schon für die beiden, aber es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Ganz zu Schweigen, von der Groupie-Traube, die sich nun bildete.

Die beiden waren nun sicherlich mindestens eine Woche, das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Langsam ließ ich den Telefonhörer wieder auf die Akkustation fallen.

Geschockt stand ich noch einige Momente einfach nur da. Da hatte mich doch am frühen Vormittag gerade mein alter Freund Arthur angerufen, um mir eine ganz unglaubliche Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

Und ich konnte sie ihm wirklich nur sehr schwer glauben.

Wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, was Arthur da behauptete, dann war etwas passiert, über das sich Yuugi auf jeden Fall sehr freuen würde.

Doch bevor ich es meinem Enkel erzählen würde, musste ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen haben.

Noch ein weiterer Gedanke kam mir, was für einen Grund könnte es haben, dass die Götter, Atemu gerade jetzt wieder hier her schickten?

Denn an glückliche Zufälle glaubte ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Ein Seufzer entfloh meiner Kehle, zuerst musste ich mich mit Arthur treffen, dann konnten wir uns über alles übrige Gedanken machen.

Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er mit Atemu auf dem Weg zu Kaiba Corporation war, dort würde ich die Beiden schon treffen, zu dem großen Gebäude war es nicht ganz so weit.

Schnell schloss ich noch den Kame-Spieleladen für heute, nahm meine Jacke und machte mich auf den Weg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem ich meinen Koinu mit meinen Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, überging ich geflissentlich die, sich allmählich bildende, Groupie-Traube, die sich um uns herum bildete.

Meine Güte, hatten die denn nichts anderes zu tun?

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das auf später verlegen?", ich hatte es Katsuya nur zugeflüstert, meine Lippen berührten nun fast sein Ohr, mein Atem streifte seinen Hals.

Die Wangen meines Kois waren nun ein wenig gerötet und er war etwas atemlos, doch er nickte.

Kurz sah ich ihn an, dann wandte ich mich an die Groupies.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, also macht euch gefälligst wieder vom Acker, sonst mache ich euch Beine", meine Stimme machte im Moment jedem Kühlschrank Konkurrenz.

Schon nach einigen Sekunden war der Gang menschenleer.

„Würde ich dich nicht kennen, Seto, dann könnte ich richtig Angst vor dir bekommen", ein Lächeln hatte sich auf Katsuyas Lippen gelegt, der Rest sah mich nur ungläubig an.

„Was, meint ihr etwa, ich habe Lust, diese Verrückten den ganzen Tag am Hals zu haben? Bestimmt nicht, außerdem haben wir noch einiges zu besprechen, es ist einiges passiert."

Damit ging ich an ihnen vorbei und zog meinen Koinu mit mir.

„Aber zuerst sollten wir uns beeilen, wenn wir noch rechtzeitig zum Sportunterricht kommen wollen", zuerst kam der Unterricht, in der Mittagspause konnten wir uns dann noch immer über den Sennen-Stab unterhalten.

Auch in der Umkleidekabine mangelte es, dank unserer kleinen Aktion auf dem Flur, nicht an seltsamen Blicken.

Einige unserer Mitschüler wichen sogar ein Stückchen zurück.

Sollten die doch machen, was sie wollten, auch wenn mir manche der Blicke, die sie Katsuya zuwarfen nicht gefielen. Die sollten auch nur versuchen meinen Koi anzufassen, dann würden sie im Krankenhaus landen, wenn sie Glück hatten, ansonsten konnten sie sich gleich einen Sarg bestellen.

„Hey, Seto, in was für Wolken hast du denn deinen Kopf schon wieder stecken? Ich habe dich jetzt schon zwei Mal gefragt, ob du dich nicht endlich umziehen willst, die Anderen sind schon alle fertig", leicht irritiert sah ich Katsuya an.

„Ich breche mir doch nicht beim Schulsport sämtliche Knochen, das kannst du vergessen, da weiß ich mit meiner Zeit wirklich besseres anzufangen."

Schnell schnappte ich mir meinen Laptop, mit der anderen Hand meinen Koinu und machte mich auf den Weg in die Halle.

Dort setzte ich mich auf die Bank und sah dem Rest beim Schuften zu.

Es war doch schon vorteilhaft, wenn man ein Attest seines Privatarztes in der Tasche hatte. Katsuya schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, dann spielte er mit den Anderen Basketball.

Während so einer Sportstunde bekam man eine Menge Arbeit erledigt, auch wenn mich etwas ein wenig von der Arbeit abhielt.

Wie von selbst folgten meine Augen den Bewegungen meines Kois, sahen sich jede Kleinigkeit genauestes an.

Bis unsere Blicke sich trafen, blaue Kristalle strahlten mich an.

Als wollten sie mir sagen: Arbeit nennst du das also, na ich weiß ja nicht, schnell schaute ich wieder auf den Laptop, diesmal mit ein wenig mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basketball, das war nun wirklich nicht mein Lieblingsspiel, allein schon durch meine Größe hatte ich einen gewaltigen Nachteil.

Schulsport im Allgemeinen, war nicht mein liebstes Fach, was aber auch mit daran lag, dass es zuerst das Fach gewesen war, in dem ich am meisten gemobbt wurde.

Zum Glück war das mittlerweile nicht mehr das Problem.

Dafür hatten meine Freunde gesorgt und dem Einen oder Anderen hatte auch mein Yami eine Lektion erteilt.

Kurz seufzte ich, normalerweise leiteten solche Gedanken das aufkommen einer neuen Depriphase ein, aber heute schien alles anders.

Als ob mein Kopf einfach übergangen hätte, dass Atemu gegangen war, ich konnte an alle unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse denken, ohne auch nur einen negativen Gedanken zu bekommen.

Nur ein kleiner Fakt stimmte mich ein wenig besorgt.

Ryou war heute nicht in der Schule aufgetaucht, das alleine war noch nicht einmal so ungewöhnlich, aber nachdem er mir gestern die Sache mit dem Spiegel erzählt hatte, da war mir schon etwas anders zumute.

Hoffentlich hatte Ryou keinen Blödsinn gemacht, ich wusste schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung, wie verlockend jede Dummheit in einer Depriphase sein konnte.

„Yuugi, hey, wach mal wieder auf, du kannst doch nicht hier im Stehen schlafen, das geht doch nicht. Außerdem brauchen wir dich, wir sind doch ein Team, wenn sich schon Mister CEO ausgeklinkt hat.", Jounouchi hatte mir den Ball zugeworfen.

Versuchen konnte man es ja einmal.

Und tatsächlich holte ich einen Korb, der Rest unserer Mitschüler hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet ich den Ball bekommen würde. Die Stunde war recht schnell überstanden und so konnten wir duschen gehen.

Ich war einer der letzten, da mich ein seltsames Gefühl aufgehalten hatte. Etwas zog an mir, schien mich in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken zu wollen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich und für einen Augenblick sah ich nur bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen.

„Yuugi, komm schnell mal her", was war denn da nun schon wieder los.

Die bunten Punkte waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren und ich hörte nun Jounouchis aufgeregte Stimme aus der Umkleidekabine.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte betrat ich den Raum.

Wie versteinert blieb ich gleich in der Tür wieder stehen.

Dort, in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte mein Sennen-Puzzle und strahlte ein beruhigendes, warmes Licht aus.

Ich schritt darauf zu.

Als ich es schließlich berührte, da kam eine kleine leuchtende Kugel aus dem Puzzle und verschwand in meiner Brust.

Es war ein sehr warmes Gefühl, das ich heute nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte.

Das Ziehen hatte aufgehört und das Puzzle leuchtete nicht mehr.

„Wir sollten uns unbedingt unterhalten, in der Mittagspause", mit diesen Worten verließ Jounouchi den Raum, nachdem er mir noch ein:

„Beeil dich, die nächste Stunde beginnt gleich", zugeworfen hatte.

Was sollte ich davon nun halten, und was ging hier eigentlich vor?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war doch wirklich nicht zu glauben.

Wie konnten Minuten nur so dermaßen schleichen?

Seit gut einer Viertelstunde schaute ich nun mindestens ein Mal pro Minute zur Uhr und trotzdem würde erst in 10 weiteren Minuten die Mittagspause beginnen.

Seufzend ließ ich den Kopf auf meinen Tisch fallen.

So viele Gedanken gingen mir momentan durch den Kopf.

Mussten wir uns vielleicht wirklich auf neues Übel gefasst machen?

Was sollten die Sennen-Gegenstände wieder hier?

Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, es zu riskieren, dass wieder jemand unglücklich wurde. Niemand von unseren Freunden würde sich freiwillig aus der Sache raus halten.

Ich hatte wohl überhaupt nicht erst die Wahl dazu bekommen.

Dabei fiel mir der Sennen-Ankh erneut ein.

Warum war der wieder verschwunden?

Warum nur der Ankh und nicht auch der Stab, den Seto im Augenblick in seiner Schultasche transportierte und dessen magische Aura ich auf eine seltsame Weise fühlen konnte?

Noch andere Sachen machten mir Sorgen, es waren Gefühle, die ich nicht einordnen konnte, einige schienen aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, andere waren ganz nah, so wie die Aura des Stabes.

Eine dieser Auren stammte wohl von Yuugis Puzzle…

Vor mir schnellte ein Heft auf den Tisch, ließ mich aufschrecken und rücklings von meinem Stuhl fallen.

Gelächter erfüllte den Klassenraum.

Einige Ungläubige Blicke trafen mich, doch das war im Moment egal, denn über mir konnte ich das verärgerte Gesicht von Minomuro-san sehen, die schien nicht sehr begeistert.

Langsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf, dabei wog ich meine Chancen ab.

Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich versuchte mich da irgendwie raus zu reden, oder ich schluckte ihre, mit Sicherheit folgende, Belehrung und hielt die Klappe.

Das war in der Regel keine so schwere Entscheidung, doch der kleine Seitenblick meines Kois ließ mich heute den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen.

So senkte ich nur etwas den Kopf. „Gomen, Minomuro-sensei."

Schlagartig war es ruhig in der Klasse, die hatten wohl einmal mehr mit einem filmreifen Schauspiel gerechnet.

Sogar die Lehrerin selbst schien verunsichert.

„Pass nächstes Mal besser auf in meinem Unterricht, Jounouchi-kun."

Zu viel mehr kam sie dann auch nicht, denn ich wurde in diesem Moment im wahrsten Sinne der Worte von der Pausenglocke gerettet.

Eilig schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack und war aus der Tür bevor da noch etwas kommen konnte.

Draußen seufzte ich erneut, diesmal vor Erleichterung, das hätte durchaus in Nachsitzen enden können.

„Da hast du dich aber gut gerettet, Jounouchi. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Gesicht von Minomuro-sensei so schnell wieder vergessen kann, die sah aus, als hätte sie ein Ufo gesehen", Honda klopfte mir von hinten anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Ich frage mich ja eher, an was für einen Blödsinn unser lieber Katsuya wieder gedacht hat, dass er so in Gedanken war", Anzu tat einen Augenblick, als würde sie nachdenken.

„Nein, ich will es lieber doch nicht wissen, war wahrscheinlich nicht mal jugendfrei." Jetzt grinste sie bis über beide Ohren, davon würde ich wohl noch öfter was zu hören bekommen.

Seto-chan schritt auch mich zu, ohoh.

„Ich hoffe ja für meinen Teil, dass Katsuya nur darüber nachgedacht hat wie wir euch das hier erklären, ohne dass ihr gleich umfallt", dabei hatte mein Koi den Sennen-Stab aus seiner Schultasche gezogen.

Zu sagen, die Anderen wären geschockt gewesen, das wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

„Wir sollten vielleicht rausgehen, ich finde nicht, das jeder dieses Gespräch hören muss", darauf bekam ich eine Runde nickende Köpfe, wonach wir beinahe mechanisch die Schulflure verließen, um uns am Rande des Schulhofes unter einen der vielen Bäume zu setzen.

Das Mittagessen konnte ich wohl getrost vergessen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatte sich ja ganz schön verändert, die Menschenwelt.

Es war jede Menge von diesem laufenden Abschaum hinzugekommen, in allen Farben und Formen.

Da bekam man glatt Lust, etwas zu zerstören und ein wenig Panik zu verbreiten.

Und warum denn nicht?

Aber das konnte man auch mit etwas Taktik verbinden, ich konnte ja einmal herausfinden, wie viel Gegenwehr ich zu erwarten hatte, damit ich mir nicht den ganzen Spaß verdarb und sämtliche Gegenwehr auf einmal umbrachte.

Auf einer großen Grünfläche blieb ich stehen, nur Gras und Bäume, ideal für meine Zwecke. Vielleicht erledigte sich damit auch gleich der Grund meines Besuches in dieser Welt.

Kleine, schwarze Blitze fingen an um mich herum zu tanzen. Sie würden kommen, würden von dieser Energie angezogen werden, wie die Motten vom Licht.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich fühlte mich hier fehl am Platz, woran genau das lag vermochte ich noch nicht zu sagen. Allein die Tatsache, das es sich bei diesem Ort nicht um mein geliebtes Ägypten und allem Anschein nach nicht mal um meine eigene Zeit handelte, tat sicher ihr übriges hinzu, doch das allein war es nicht.

Etwas lag in der Luft, war in Bewegung geraten.

Und dieses Etwas gehörte hier ebenso wenig her, wie ich es tat.

Doch ohne das Sennen-Puzzle konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, als das etwas im Gange war. Professor Hopkins, wie er sich mir vorgestellt hatte, lief ein kleines Stück vor mir und murmelte vor sich hin.

Gemeinsam näherten wir uns einem, nicht zu übersehenden, Gebäude, das höher war, als jeder Palast, den ich kannte.

Innerlich seufzte ich nicht zum ersten Mal heute.

Warum, bei Ra hatten mich die Götter hier her geschickt?

Und warum kannte mich der Professor?

Ich konnte mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ich als letztes gemacht hatte, bevor ich hier erwacht war.

Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich etwas Entscheidendes vergaß, aber was wollte mir nicht wieder einfallen.

So war ich beinahe vollständig auf diesen Menschen vor mir angewiesen, der sich sicher war, dass sich alles klären würde, wenn wir nur dieses hohe Gebäude ereichten.

Wer da wohl residierte?

Vielleicht das Oberhaupt dieses Landes, aber kamen wir dann so einfach dort hinein?

Abwarten, zur Not kannte ich immer noch einige Möglichkeiten um Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.

Mit einem Mal begann der Professor jemandem zu zuwinken. Mein Blick erhob sich von dem Straßenbelag und wie von Blitz getroffen blieb ich stehen.

„Schön, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast, Sugoroku. Du kannst den Mund wieder zu machen und mit deinen Augen ist auch noch alles in Ordnung."

Vor uns stand nun ein älterer Mann mit wild abstehenden Haaren.

„Shimon? Oh Ra, was wird hier gespielt? Langsam finde ich das in keinster Weise mehr lustig, habt ihr mir nicht eben noch erklärt, dass ich hier in der Zukunft gelandet bin, warum treffe ich dann hier auf meinen obersten Berater", verwirrt war ein sehr passender Ausdruck du meinem Gegenüber schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen.

Der Professor lächelte mich leicht mitleidig an. Er wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, da wurde er von Shimon unterbrochen.

„Ich bin nicht Shimon, mein Name ist Sugoroku." Abschätzend wurde ich gemustert.

„Und so wie ihr ausseht, hatte Arthur recht mit eurer Zeitreise, auch wenn ich mir noch nicht vorstellen kann, was gutes aus dieser Reise resultieren soll", jetzt war in seinem Blick eine Spur von Feindseligkeit.

Hatte ich etwas verbrochen?

Wenn die mich anscheinend alle kannten, war ich dann schon einmal hier gewesen, war es das, an was ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Doch weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht, ein leichtes Zucken lief durch meinen Körper und ohne es zu wollen, hatte ich meinen Blick zu meiner Rechten gewendet, da ging etwas vor sich.

Negative Energie schien sich aufzubauen.

Meine Begleiter keines weiteren Blickes würdigen, rannte ich los.

Es war mir egal, ob ich mich nachher wieder verlaufen würde, diese Energie war mir nicht unbekannt.

Aber es war mir ein Rätsel, wie sie wieder in die Welt der Menschen gekommen sein sollte.

Wir hatten sie verbannt, für immer versiegelt. In Gedanken schalt ich mich selber. Seit dem waren über 3000 Jahre vergangen, war ich deshalb hier?

Weil unser Siegel nicht die Jahrtausende überdauert hatte? Dann war es meine Aufgabe, das wieder zu richten.

Das Problem bestand darin, dass ich hier alleine war, nicht ganz kam ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf.

Vielleicht waren auch die Sennen-Gegenstände hier, mit ein wenig Glück konnte ich ihre derzeitigen Besitzer ausfindig machen, aber darüber konnte ich mir auch später noch Gedanken machen, erst musste ich Bestätigung für meine derzeitige Vermutung finden.

Vor mir tauchten Bäume auf, ich war wieder zurück, an dem Ort, an dem ich erwacht war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,Nun blas doch nicht so ein Trübsal, Hikari, die werden dir doch nicht gleich den Kopf abbeißen. Außerdem wird die Hälfte der Leute mich überhaupt nicht bemerken', da hatte mein Yami wohl Recht, das machte es aber nicht leichter, schließlich wusste ich, dass er da war.

, Natürlich werden sie das nicht, das würden sie eher mit dir machen, aber das ist es auch nicht wirklich. Ich mache mir Gedanken, darüber, was uns wohl so alles erwarten wird und ob wir nicht schon zu spät sind, womöglich waren diese komischen Gestalten schneller, als wir…'

Entgeistert wurde ich angeschaut.

, Jetzt hör aber mal auf, wie weit willst du mit der Einstellung denn kommen? Sehr weit wird das nicht sein, so schnell werden die nicht klein bei geben, dass weißt du genauso gut, wie ich, also etwas mehr von diesem positiven Denken wäre hier nicht schlecht, findest du nicht auch?'

Oha, was war das denn nun gewesen, unwillkürlich musste ich anfangen zu grinsen.

„Wenn du so was bringst, dann hängt denen die Kinnlade auf dem Fußboden, hast ja Recht", von unserem Momentanen Aufenthaltsort konnte man das große Gebäude der Kaiba Corporation schon erkennen, was nicht weiter schwer war, schließlich hatte das Ding über 50 Stockwerke.

Mit ein wenig Glück hatte bei unserer Ankunft niemand Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was Malik hier zu suchen hatte, so fern sie ihn überhaupt sehen konnten. Hauptsache Onee-san behielt Recht, denn wenn dem nicht so war, dann würde uns die Macht fehlen, die Welt von dieser Bedrohung zu befreien…

Ungläubig legte ich das Handy auf.

Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freute, dass sich mein kleiner Bruder mal wieder meldete, aber es war etwas viel auf einmal. Seufzend sah ich zu meinem stillen Begleiter.

„Das war Marik, ich habe noch nicht viel verstehen können, aber wir treffen uns gleich mit ihm, in der Lobby von unserem Hotel, ich denke es wird Ärger geben", ab und zu vermisste ich meine Millenniums-Kette, ich wäre gerne vorbereitet, auf was auch immer da kommen mochte.

Keine halbe Stunde später durchschritt ich gemeinsam mit Rishid die Eingangstür unseres Hotels und konnte meinen kleinen Bruder schon von weitem in der Lobby warten sehen.

Er schien nervös zu sein, warum konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Da seid ihr ja. Schön dich zu sehen Onee-san. Ist schon etwas länger her, nicht, Rishid? Können wir vielleicht auf eines eurer Zimmer gehen, ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, hier zu reden", ich nickte Marik zu und führte unsere kleine Versammlung zum Fahrstuhl.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Marik?", Rishids Stimme hallte fast in dem weiträumigen Aufzug.

„Nein, nur laut gedacht, nichts wichtiges", trotz seiner Worte schlich sich etwas rote Farbe auf das Gesicht meines Otoutos.

Was das wohl ausgelöst hatte?

Marik verhielt sich seltsam.

„So und nun erzählst du uns mal, was eigentlich vor sich geht, du benimmst dich seltsam, Marik und wegen des schönen Wetters wirst du uns ja nicht hier zusammengetrommelt haben. Also, raus mit der Sprache", die Zimmertür hatte ich hinter mir geschlossen.

„Nein, wegen des schönen Wetters hätte ich wahrscheinlich keine 20 Archäologen mitten in der Wüste in einer alten Grabkammer alleine gelassen. Wir werden Ärger bekommen Onee-san, oder besser gesagt nicht wir. Yuugi und seine Freunde werden den Ärger bekommen."

Damit begann mein kleiner Bruder seine Ausführungen, über die eigenartigen Gestalten, die ihm begegnet waren. Das hörte sich alles mehr als nur ein wenig suspekt an, wenn man mich fragte.

„Hast du denn eine Ahnung, wen diese Gestalten gesucht haben, ich denke doch, dass es mehrere Leute gibt, die dir ähnlich sehen", ein Seufzen bekam ich als Antwort und ein gezischtes Ruhe, was allerdings nicht in meine Richtung ging.

„Onee-san, das ist der springende Punkt, diese Leute haben nicht vor mir gestanden, es gibt da etwas, was ich euch noch nicht erzählt habe…"

Neben Marik schien die Luft mit einem Mal zu flimmern, so wie bei einer Luftspiegelung. Dann bildeten sich klare Linien und man konnte eine Person erkennen.

Neben mir sog Rishid scharf die Luft ein und meine eigenen Augen hatten wohl die Größe von Suppentellern.

„Noch sind sie ja nicht umgekippt, Hikari. Ich würde behaupten, sie haben es ganz gut aufgenommen", mit einem amüsierten Lächeln wurde ich angeschaut.

„Das dürfte die Frage dann beantworten, jemand der so ist wie ich und mir auch noch ähnlich sieht.

Die Mistkerle suchen nach Bakura. Mit viel Pech nehmen sie auch mit seinem Hikari vorlieb.

Kriegt euch wieder ein, ihr starrt mich an, als wäre ich der Teufel persönlich, das ist unangenehm."

Ich musste mich setzten, der wunderte sich auch noch, dass wir ihn so anstarrten?

„Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn du mir und deiner Schwester erzählst, wie der zurückgekommen ist und seit wann, Marik", Rishids Stimme hatte einen verachtenden Unterton angenommen, wer konnte ihm das auch verübeln?

Hilflos zuckte mein kleiner Bruder mit den Schultern.

„Mein Yami ist schon seit etwas mehr als zwei Monaten wieder da, wie genau das passieren konnte, weiß ich nicht, Malik aber anscheinend auch nicht.

Aber bevor ihr euch aufregt, ich hätte es euch schon noch erzählt, nur gab es noch nicht den passenden Zeitpunkt.

Ich konnte mich ja schlecht vor euch stellen ein ach übrigens, mein Yami ist wieder da, aber ihr braucht euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, das geht schon in Ordnung rauslassen und erwarten, dass ihr mich nicht in die nächst beste Anstalt einweist. Oder?", erwartungsvoll wurden wir nun angesehen.

„Das ist aber schon merkwürdig, nicht? Ich meine der Kerl hätte dich beinahe umgebracht, die Welt ins Verderben gestürzt und hat deinen Vater umgebracht", bei Rishids Worten hörte ich ein Zischen und Malik machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

Mein Otouto machte auch kein glückliches Gesicht.

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen Rishid, aber mein Yami ist jetzt anders. Wäre Malik ein Mensch, dann würde man wohl sagen, dass er besessen war, vielleicht beschreibt es das sogar am besten.

Ich glaube, dass er wieder aufgetaucht ist, hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was jetzt vor uns liegt."

Gut also fassen wir zusammen, wir mussten, einmal mehr, die Welt vor Schaden bewahren, das dunkle Ich meines kleinen Bruders war wieder zurück, was meinen kleinen Bruder nicht zu stören schien, unseren Freunden in Japan stand keine rosige Zukunft ins Haus und wer konnte schon sagen, ob wir alle mit heiler Haut davon kamen?

„Da drängt sich mir die Frage auf, ob der Pharao und der Grabräuber auch wieder in dieser Welt weilen.

Ich denke, dass ihr zwei nicht umhin kommen werdet, unseren Freunden einen Besuch abzustatten, so schnell wie es irgendwie möglich ist.

Rishid und ich werden sehen, ob sich nicht einige Anhaltspunkte finden lassen, was genau uns bevorsteht. Ich habe so einen leisen Verdacht, dass ich schon mal etwas über die Typen gelesen habe, die euch da begegnet sind, wenn ich recht habe, dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Ich sah Marik mit durchdringendem Blick an, wendete mich dann an seinen Yami.

„Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum ich dich nicht hier und jetzt in kleine Schnipsel reißen will, aber eins sage ich dir. Wenn meinem Bruder etwas geschehen sollte, dann finde ich einen Weg, dich für die Ewigkeit in die Hölle zu schicken. Ihr solltet packen."

Und nun waren wir hier, wussten auch nicht mehr, als das wir die anderen warnen mussten.

OK, es war schon ein wenig mehr, was wir wussten.

Die seltsamen Gestalten waren Magier gewesen, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen gewissen Hirviö arbeiteten.

Die waren hinter Bakura, wahrscheinlicher momentan hinter Ryou, her, was natürlich verhindert werden musste.

Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz da durch stieg, was die von Bakura wollten.

Es musste auch damit gerechnet werden, dass der Rest der Yamis wieder zurück war, zumindest wäre es dann einfachen für uns.

Eine weitere Frage war, was die Sennen-Gegenstände wieder in dieser Welt wollten und in wie fern sie uns nutzen würden.

,Spürst du das, Hikari?'

Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Fragend sah ich mich um. Schwach fing die Sennen-Kette an zu leuchten.

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutet, lass uns nachsehen."

Damit bewegten wir uns in die Richtung, aus der dieses seltsame Gefühl, das mein Yami gemeint hatte, kam.

Tbc

Koishii Geliebter

Ohayo Guten Morgen

Gomen Entschuldigung

Hiroto Honda, ist so weit ich weiß sein Vorname

Gut das wäre geschafft, lang genug hat es ja gedauert. Wird der nächste Teil auch, da mir die Kapitellänge ganz gut gefällt. Ich habe schon einige Ideen für den weiteren Verlauf, aber das Ende ist noch völlig offen. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch wenn eine Menge Fluff drin ist. Ich freue mich über Kommis und ich hoffe doch, ihr killt mich nicht, ist ja kein fieses Cliffie, denke ich zumindest.


End file.
